Balancing Symmetry and Madness
by MadScientistForever
Summary: Hi! my name is Melody Inke, I am a new weapon at DWMA and this is the story of my experiences, most of which have to do with two people: Death the Kidd and Professor Stein. Read to learn about my experiences at the opposite extremes of symmetry and madness. *Rated M just to be safe for later chapters, Kidd/OC, Stein/OC, world: anime and manga*
1. Intro

"Father, I need a weapon to train." Death the Kidd struck a symmetric pose with his hands thrust in his pockets as he stood before shinigami-sama, the Lord Death and head of Death Weapon Meister Academy. "I want your permission to go out and search for a weapon, or maybe even twin weapons, who will satisfy my requirements for both power and symmetry."

"You know, you are a shinigami, you don't need to train a weapon, and besides I've already shown you many weapons that are available right here at DWMA."

"*sigh*, Father, I have told you before, I want a weapon made to my own specifications and all the ones you have brought to me have been either too stupid or horribly asymmetric.."Death the Kidd fell down on all fours dramatically. "Ugh.. I feel sick just thinking about that third one.. her hair..Oh god..."

Melody POV

I wandered through far too many identical hallways, growing very anxious. I was told that since I was entering in the middle of the semester had to go to the "Death Room" to meet with shinigami-sama, but I was totally lost. It seemed everyone was in class and I was not the kind of person to go barging into a full classroom on my first day. I heard what sounded like a rolling chair coming from behind me; a white blur blew past me and then tipped over comically while struggling to slow down. I ran to the person, overjoyed to have found someone.

"Are you alright? Can you help me I nee…" and then I noticed he had a large screw through his head. He appeared to be held together by stitches, and had on probably the scariest looking lab coat in existence.

"AH, you're the new student, I was warned about you, and you need to find the Death Room I presume? I'm Professor Stein, a teacher here. Hehehe don't look so frightened, this screw was just an experiment gone a little awry." He smirked and then proceeded to turn the screw a bit. I just stood there with my mouth open.

"uh..uh.. oh! Yes, I am looking for the Death Room I need to meet with.."

"Shinigami-sama yes, standard procedure." The light glinted off his glasses as he tilted his head quizzically and turned the screw again. "You look tired from all those stairs out front, would you like to try riding the chair?" His smirk grew and took on a slightly crazy appearance; he stood and gestured toward the chair. I laughed and flashed a huge smile.

"Yes! I would love too! Which way?"

He looked very surprised as if he was expecting me to run away screaming or something. "uh.. Follow me." Even his chair was stitched up and creepy looking but I would never pass up a ride on a rolling chair. He walked down the hall while I pushed my feet against the floor and rolled after him at a more reasonable pace. There was no point trying to deny it, I was feeling a little attracted to this eccentric professor with the mad scientist grin.

"Oh! Where are my manners; my name is Melody Inke."

"I know."

In the Death Room Melody POV

"Father! I am done with all your weapons here, I want to go out and find one for my own! I have very specific needs."

Professor Stein coughed loudly. The boy with the dark hair with the three white stripes and Shinigami-sama turned to look at us. I jumped up out of the chair to avoid looking foolish and stared in wonder at the clouds and crosses and pale blue.. sky? of this strange and poorly named "Death room". Shinigami-sama began to speak, "Ah! Melody, we are glad to have you here at DWMA, I am Shinigami-sama.."

"Don't move!" exclaimed the boy. He was beside me in a flash looking me up and down, and from all angles then he stood in front of me and practically burst into a fit, "YOU ARE COMPLETELY SYMMETRIC!" he fell prostrate on the ground mumbling about how he was not worthy or something.

"And this is my son Death the Kidd"

I thought he was really cute but he was also making me really uncomfortable.

"ha- ha- um.. do you want to get up now…?"

"If you ask it of me." He looked at me dreamily with his piercing amber eyes. His eyes drifted down and he gasped, "Even your breasts are symmetric" His hands shot outward but I caught them at the wrist.

"NO no!.. Woah, your soul wavelength is really strong." He pulled his hands back and gave me a strange look. Professor Stein looked up from lighting a cigarette, already resting comfortably again in his rolling chair and said,

"You can sense souls with a touch?.. And how do you know what a soul wavelength is if you just discovered you were a demon weapon a few days ago?"

"Um yea I guess I can.. and I couldn't sleep last night so I read the textbook.. all of it."

Shinigami-sama spoke up, "That's impressive, Melody, and you have a very interesting ability. Now it seems that you and Kidd will get along just fine, we just need to clear up the issue of that boy you killed before you were removed from your… home."

"What!?" I staggered forward and almost fell on the floor. "_He's_ actually dead?" I was absolutely horrified and blinking back tears "I really didn't mean to, it was an accident... Oh god no...Please… not him too…"

Shinigami-sama continued, "Yes, well, Stein? May I assume that you have completed your analysis?"

There was a short pause filled with the clicking of his screw and then "Yes I have, she has a tough soul and although it needs training she has a lot of potential, and she will be able to control herself from hurting people. Also, she appears to have a wavelength that matches well with others, perhaps that is why she is able to sense souls at a touch."

I looked at him through cloudy eyes and wondered how he could possibly tell that about me. I took a deep breath to compose myself and in that moment came to terms with the fact that I had killed someone. _No amount of tears will change the truth. _I've had to tell myself that a lot lately. Kidd grabbed my hand; I really liked the feel of his soul. He seemed to suddenly forget about hearing that I had killed someone, or maybe he honestly didn't mind. I began to think we would get along very well.

"Alrighty! You two kids can go practice on the training grounds for today, you start classes tomorrow." Shinigami-sama said in a sing-song voice.

"Thank you sir!" I replied

Kidd began talking very fast and leading me back towards the school, "You can come live with me at Gallows Mansion, but first we should practice, and oh! I have something for you." He held up a silver chain with a skull pendant just like Shinigami-sama's mask and the emblem on Kidd's suit. He spun me around and put it on me exclaiming, "Ah, and now we match. _Absolutely perfect_" then we continued down the hall of guillotines.

Stein POV

I twisted my screw casually as I walked back to class. This new girl was very interesting, and quite pretty, I am very eager to observe how she fits in here. She hardly seemed afraid of me at all… however the knowledge she killed that boy seemed to frighten her quite a bit, ha, she better get used to it; I wonder how she will handle eating souls? I'm sure she will learn to love it like all weapons… such an interesting specimen to observe… I would love to dissect her.


	2. I can feel your soul

Melody POV

I turned off the faucet, dried my hands, and looked up at the mirror. I took a step back to look at myself. The long sleeves of my black button down blouse were folded up to my elbows, and it was buttoned exactly four buttons down exposing my bright purple tank top, just a little cleavage from my c-cup breasts, and of course my new skull mask pendant. I adjusted my short purple pleated skirt that matched my tank top, and wiggled my toes in my purple Converse Chuck Taylors. My dirty blonde hair was loosely braided in two braids, one over each shoulder, and my green eyes shone from under long black eyelashes and a thin layer of black liner. Kidd was right, I was symmetric. I chuckled, it seemed my luck was changing; I found a partner on my first day just because of my "perfect symmetry". So far, things were going pretty great.

I walked out of the restroom and down the hall towards the front door where Kidd was standing admiring the building.

With a grand sweeping gesture he exclaimed, "See? My father's school is perfectly symmetrical."

"It is very beautiful" I replied smiling.

He sighed contentedly. "Now we need to practice together, I know you have very little experience but-"

"Hey new kids!" a boy with white hair and a head band with various logos on it kicked off the wall and sauntered over to us.

"Yes?" replied Kidd, "Are you here to show us around the school? We won't be starting classes until tomorrow but it would be useful to know where everything is."

"Ha! I'm way too cool for that; I hear you're Shinigami-sama's son. Well my name is Soul Eater Evans." He flashed a toothy grin, "There are rumors going around..."

I heard a sort of faint buzzing sound and looked up to see a figure standing and shouting on one of the points sticking out of the school. "Kidd, look at that..." Suddenly the tip of the point broke off and he plummeted to the ground; Kidd looked livid. "Oh you've done it now..." I muttered.

The blue-haired boy brushed himself off and said, "I am the great Black Star! The biggest man at this school and I won't have some spoiled brat stealing _my_ spotlight, you know I am going to surpass God one day, defeating a shinigami won't be that hard."

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DESTROYED THE SYMMETRY" Kidd grew deathly serious, "You _disgust_ me. And since you are obviously crazy enough to pick a fight a fight I won't feel bad about taking your soul."

"Hold on Kidd." I walked past him and approached" The Great Black Star". I turned my head a bit and put on a quizzical expression "You do know that's completely illogical right? _Surpassing God_ I mean. The whole purpose and being of a God is to be above mortals, if you honestly believe you can surpass God…" I laid a hand on his shoulder, "Then you must be worshipping the wrong God."

He was speechless for just a moment then yelled, which seemed to be all he could do, "Ha! Logic has no power over me!"

"Tsk Tsk" I turned and walked away, "Logic is a cruel mistress; she lets none escape her grasp, especially those as _stupid_ as you."

Soul started walking towards Black Star, looking extremely smug and _cool_, "Pretty words… What's your name?"

"Melody"

"Melody, well, pretty words won't get you-ugh-" I stuck out my foot, tripped him and at the last second caught him by the hand. I pulled him back up.

"Oops! Clumsy me."

He tried to shrug it off and salvage his dignity, "Better watch yourself, _Melody_; I wasn't looking for a fight, but now I'll stand and fight with Black Star, good luck."

I grabbed Kidd's arm and started to pull him away slowly, I exclaimed, "Well before this gets out of hand, we need a professor to stand witness." Black Star forced his soul wavelength into the ground with a huge bang.

"Hah! Someone will come soon enough; the Great Black Star can always attract an audience."

I threw him a dry smile, "Wonderful." I spun Kidd around and leaned in to talk to him without them hearing.

"What the hell was all of that?" Kidd whispered harshly.

"In case you didn't notice, I managed to touch both of them and feel their souls; they are both arrogant, stupid, and stubborn, Black Star more so than Soul. Black Star is a meister who can use his soul wavelength without a weapon; that could be a problem. Soul is a weapon, a scythe I think. They're both pretty strong but you're stronger, and I guarantee there is no way they will be able to resonate. This will be a breeze."

Kidd stared at me, "You could tell all that?" His eyes got all dreamy again, "Symmetrical and useful!"

"Uh- Thanks, but there is one big problem: I still have never been used as a weapon before."

"I can help with that!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Jesus! Professor Stein when did you get here?"

"Oh I've been watching the whole time." He smirked and turned his screw. "I'm impressed that you were able to find out that much about your opponents without them having any idea… But of course it will all be useless if you cannot function effectively as a weapon."

"Yes I have realized that... so help me." I said. The Professor spun around in his chair and called out,

"Boys! I will stand witness for your duel… in 10 minutes."

Soul responded, "Whoa! Are you coaching them before a duel? Not cool."

And of course Black Star had something to say, he slapped Soul on the back "HAHAHA Don't worry Soul we are the unstoppable duo! But make it 5 the Great Black Star doesn't like having to wait."

Soul sighed, "Whatever."

Only five minutes, time is of the essence."Kidd get ready." I looked up at the sky and focused. Whenever I got really angry or upset it was like I could taste metal in the back of my throat and that was what I felt right before I... discovered I was a demon weapon. So I tried to summon up that feeling, once I felt it I let it grow and envisioned it spreading through my body. When it had grown strong enough I touched Kidd's hands, he gripped my hands hard and lifted our hands above his head in a sweeping motion and when he brought his hands down he held a katana with a jet black blade, a purple and turquoise handle and a small skull pendant dangling from the hilt. It was such a peculiar feeling, I could see everything through the blade of my weapon form but I felt as if I wasn't really a part of this world.

I felt a wave go through my body as Kidd began to expertly swing me through the air. I swayed with his movements and it felt wonderful. Then he lunged, thrust and sent a soul wavelength through me, the wave's intensity multiplied and I began to shake. With a clang I fell out of Kidd's hands and rematerialized on the ground, rubbing my now sore elbow.

"Shit, why did that happen? I thought it was going well."

Stein turned his screw, "I think your soul wavelength matches Kidd's too well…"

"How is that even possible" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Instead of just forming exactly to Kidd's wavelength you need to find your own wavelength and work _with _Kidd's wavelength. There needs to be some resistance or you won't be able to amplify the wavelength like a weapon should, it will just go through you like just now."

I nodded, "ok, Kidd, don't pick me up until I say so."

I went back into weapon form on the ground. I closed my eyes and found myself in a different world, I was sitting cross-legged on the beach, the sky was pitch-black and the water was purple. I was naked and my hair hung loosely around my shoulders. I saw my soul in front of me and reached out for it. My soul was turquoise and it felt soft. I cradled to my chest and put my ear to it.

"Show me" I whispered. As it hummed I felt my wavelength, it was gentler than Kidd's and the edges were softer, but it had a tougher center. Kidd's soul wavelength was very uniform throughout, like a beam of light but mine felt almost layered… kind of like an ocean wave. I opened my eyes, "I'm ready."

Stein POV

So much potential… Let's see what you've got.


	3. Resonance and Victory

Hey guys, for the sake of convenience just assume the story is from Melody's POV and I will let you know if/when it changes. Thanks for reading!

-MadScientistForever

Kidd picked up my weapon form. His golden colored soul appeared in front of me, just out of arm's length. A buzzing sound filled the air and his soul shot out a beam of light into the dark sky. Immediately my soul tried to join with it. "Uh-uh" I held it close with one arm and with the other I reached out and touched the beam of light. I poured all my willpower into that golden beam and Kidd's soul drifted closer. When it was close enough that the buzzing became painful I allowed my soul wavelength to reach out. Like a fluid it flowed out and intertwined itself with the infallible beam of light and the buzzing disappeared. There was balance, and it looked beautiful.

I opened my eyes and returned somewhat to the real world. Kidd felt us balance, and I'm sure Professor Stein could see it because he rolled away quickly to a safe location next to a blonde girl with pigtails and a taller girl with black hair. I didn't know who they were and I didn't care; Kidd and I were ready to show these guys just what happens when you mess with a shinigami.

Black Star attacked first, not surprisingly, he ran at us and attacked with a flurry of punches. Kidd blocked each one with my flat edge, batting the blows away like flies. Black Star yelled "Soul Force!" and as he thrust his hands forward Kidd jumped to the left and took the opportunity to whack Black Star on the side on the head. His soul force energy crackled in the air uselessly.

I screamed, "Kidd on your left!" Soul attacked from above, with a scythe blade for an arm. Kidd dropped low and lifted me up blocking just at the last minute.

Soul barely muttered "WHA-" before Kidd kicked him off and swung me, slamming into Soul's midsection and sending a huge wavelength through my blade. Soul flew backwards and hit the ground hard. After a scary moment of silence he clutched at his stomach and furiously announced, "Oh fuck that hurt!"

I was still reeling from that power surge when Kidd said matter-of-factly, "At least I didn't cut you in half." Still a bit dizzy, I found myself giggling; I was really beginning to like my new partner.

Black Star started yelling again, "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? Well when you see the true power of friendship at work you won't be laughing anymore! Isn't that right Soul?"

Soul stood gently, "Yeah, we were going easy before; let's go Black Star." He leapt, spinning high into the air and extravagantly transformed into a scythe. Kidd looked worried as he watched the display.

I told him, "Don't worry this is going to be funny I promise." Just like I said they failed miserably, Soul clattered to the ground and Black Star's head was bleeding. I was chuckling as these two morons who were so clearly could not match wavelengths attempted to be partners and I almost lost all control laughing as they "broke up".

Kidd sighed, clearly irritated, "Can we end this now?"

"HAHAHAHA… ahh... No, wait a bit, this is entertaining."

The situation finally got serious again. Soul said, "We can't stop in the middle of a fight, we gotta beat this guy."

Kidd looked pleased and the three of them ran towards each other into the heat of battle. I could vaguely hear Professor Stein speaking to pigtail girl but I was too busy to make anything out. I was working hard to maintain a strong soul connection. I tried to make myself move with him like an extension of his own body. This took all of my focus. Kidd was dominating the fight with his superior martial art skills when suddenly Black Star had gotten his belt around Kidd's foot and pulled him to the ground. He dropped me and I rematerialized behind him. I saw Soul coming for him. I scrambled forward and reached around Kidd protectively; my right arm transformed into a blade and blocked Soul just in the nick of time.

Black Star was still holding the belt wrapped around Kidd's foot, Kidd yanked it and slammed Black Star into the side of Soul's Blade. I quickly cut Kidd free before returning to weapon form. Kidd was officially sick and tired of these fools and ready to end this. "It's time for you to see what a Shinigami can do!" he exclaimed, "Melody! Soul Resonance!"

I transported myself to the dark beach. The beam of light Kidd's soul was emitting increased in size and strength. With my soul in one hand, I stood and took hold of his with the other. I increased the strength of my soul wavelength as it flowed and mixed with Kidd's, and while we both increased the power of the bond we reached the point of resonance. The wavelength coming from our souls, rather than being gold mixed with turquoise suddenly turned pure white and the humming from our souls quieted. The purple sea was still as glass and the whole scene was nearly silent as the white light shone like a beacon and I felt power flowing through me such that I had never felt before. I yelled out into the darkness with triumph.

Stein POV

The katana Kidd was previously holding had transformed into a huge double-edged executioner's sword whose blade alone was as tall as him, and required two hands to wield. The entire sword and the handle was black as night except for the white skull still hanging from the hilt. The strength of their resonance was completely unexpected. And of course, although her katana form was not, Melody's form was now completely symmetrical. Ugh, symmetry exhausted me. Kidd announced, "Execution mode!" and I heard Melody tell Kidd, "Hey, don't kill them, ok?" Ah she is just adorable, though I could see that she was absolutely reveling in her newfound power. Kidd swung the monstrous sword with ease and Soul and Black Star slammed into the wall with a crash. As witness I declared a "Decisive defeat" and lit a cigarette while Maka and Tsubaki ran after their partners.

Melody POV

I practically leapt out of weapon form (if that is even possible) and pulled Kidd into a bear hug. My first victory left me very excited and I found myself rambling, "How cool was that? We totally kicked ass! Did you see how cool my weapon form got? That was amazing I've never felt so much power before!" Suddenly Kidd coughed up a lot of blood, all over me, and fell backwards. "What the fuck!? Kidd are you okay? Wake up!" Then I saw it, one side of his bangs was cut shorter than the other, Soul must have done it, in that last attack… or maybe I did it when I blocked Soul. Well, it didn't matter his symmetry was disturbed. I sighed and was about to pick him up and take him to the nearest barber when I heard something, Soul was stating, "Well since he's the one bleeding now I guess we win." Ooh, that really rubbed me the wrong way. Then Black Star exclaimed, "YEAH! I beat Death!" and now I was absolutely furious. There was no way I was going to let it end like this. Instead of putting Kidd on my back I slid him across the ground and propped him up against the wall. "Just take it easy, I'll take care of this."

I stepped forward and katanas formed where my arms were. "AHEM," They all turned to look at me, "Kidd may be incapacitated at the moment, but do I look done to you?"

Soul said, "Hey girl, why don't you quit while you're ahead, I mean sure your meister is strong but I don't think you stand a chance."

"Well you're fighting without a meister, but then again you might be right, after all you haven't been doing very well." I responded snidely.

Soul sighed, "If you want a fight you'll get one. Black Star, I'll handle this." For once Black Star didn't say anything he just nodded. Then Soul ran at me, his blade glinting in the sun.

I stood my ground when Soul leaped upwards and came down with a vicious blow I held up one arm and stopped it. With the other I quickly whacked him in the ribs 3 times and rolled out of the way as he fell. He stood gingerly; I obviously broke a rib or two, and waited for me to attack first this time. I approached quickly dragging my blade near the ground. He got ready to block low; I feigned to his left then struck from the right. He saw that coming and blocked, then I spun and kicked him in the head. He stumbled backwards and landed hard. While his world spun I strutted towards him calmly and held my blade to his throat.

"Alright" although in pain he attempted to shrug to remain _cool_. "I guess you win."

I smiled. "Don't get up, ok?"

The Great Black Star was next. He announced, "Wait 'til you see this! Speed Star!" He was a blur, he zipped all around, obviously teasing me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I tried lashing out a couple times but by the time I reached what I thought was him, I was cutting through air. Then he messed up. He stopped in front of me and attacked. If he had attacked from behind he would have won, but he was too proud. "Soul Force!" the air began to crackle and I reached out with my hands. I locked hands with him just as his soul wavelength discharged and I absorbed it, without a scratch. He was confused for a moment, my blades rematerialized, and then I struck him with all the force of his wavelength. He flew backwards and slammed into the wall, again.

I straightened up, panting. I was painfully aware that everyone was watching me with their mouths hanging open. I sighed, brought back my arms and took a bow.


	4. Interesting

Kidd was still unconscious and not going anywhere so I decided to go make some introductions, after all I had to go to school with these people tomorrow. Pigtails and Dark hair were speaking to Soul and Black Star, both of which had yet to get off the ground. I went up to Pigtails and stuck out my hand. "Hi, my name is Melody."

She shook it cheerfully, "My name is Maka. We're glad to have you here at DWMA."

"Um- thanks. You alright Soul? No hard feelings?"

"I'm fine, and no worries, it was just a duel. But I do have one question."

"Yea?"

"What the fuck was that before the duel? If that was your attempt at trash talking, it was pretty lame."

Maka scolded, "Soul! That's rude, what do you mean anyway?"

"Well first she lectured Black Star on logic and God and then she totally tripped me, not cool by the way."

I chuckled and looked at Maka, "Some meisters can see souls, and apparently some people can feel them." I wiggled my fingers for effect. "I didn't just lecture Black Star and trip you; I touched Black Star's shoulder and grabbed your hand. That way I felt how strong the two of you were, your basic fighting style, and I saw that there was no way you two would work as partners."

Soul grimaced, "Yea that was a huge fail, but it's pretty cool that you can do that, you're alright Mel."

"Haha thanks Soul; I'm going to check on Black Star, it was nice to meet you guys."

"You too!"Maka called out. Then she started scolding Soul for picking stupid fights. I shook my head, aren't they just so cute together?

I introduced myself to the dark-haired girl.

"Hi" she smiled sweetly, "I'm Tsubaki, Black Star's partner."

"Nice to meet you, how's Black Star?" he appeared to have coughed up some blood when he slammed into the wall for the second time today.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine, he's my tough guy. Is Kidd okay?"

I couldn't help but smile talking to her. "Yea he's just being ridiculous, I'll fix his hair tonight and he'll be fine."

Then Black Star jumped up and started talking again, "Ya-hoo! That was a good try Melody but you used _my _soul wavelength at the end so technically _I_ still struck the winning blow!"

I chuckled and decided I would let him have that small victory, "You know what? I think you're right Black Star, seems like you're getting better at this logic thing." I heard Soul laugh out loud. I grinned, "Tsubaki, how do you put up with him?"

"Well it's just how he is." She smiled timidly.

"Black Star you are so lucky you have her. Stick with her as your partner; I think you'll do a lot better." I assumed that Black Star was about to tell me he didn't need my advice when Shinigami-sama appeared.

"Wazzup, Wazzup! So it seems my son had a pretty eventful first day! I hope no one is hurt too badly."

I stepped forward with a smile that faded a bit when I realized I was the only one who participated who wasn't bleeding. "Um-Everyone's okay but Kidd's bangs got cut and he isn't symmetrical anymore." I gestured to where he was lying, unconscious.

"Oh dear, well it's time for Kidd to go home kids, he needs to rest." I picked him up and put him on my back piggyback style. "I have some business to attend to at school now; I will see all of you tomorrow."

"Bye Shinigami-sama!" we called out. I started down the steps, "Bye guys!"

"Bye Melody!" I was humming as I made my down the monstrous flight of stairs. Once I reached the bottom I realized with despair that I had no idea where Kidd, and now I, lived.

"Need a little help?" I spun around, it was Professor Stein.

"Oh, Professor! Yes, I do…" I was a little embarrassed to ask him for help again and he made me slightly uncomfortable. I was pretty sure he could see souls because I always got the feeling that he was looking right through me. It made me feel like I was at a disadvantage so I decided to change that. "Um- I don't really know where Kidd lives."

Professor Stein chuckled, "Ah yes, Gallows Mansion. I can take you there."

"Thank you so much, again. Kidd is getting pretty heavy do you think you could help me…" Professor Stein stood up from his chair, lifted Kidd off my back, and set him down. Kidd's head hung over the chair comically. Stein began to push Kidd down the street.

"Are you coming?"

Damn it! He managed to take Kidd off of me without even touching me; I was going to have to touch him. I ran and caught up to him and put my hand on top of his as if to take the chair away, "Let me push him he's my partner-… whoa." Professor Stein's soul was massive, and even that was stitched up and held together by a screw; but mostly it was just overflowing with… curiosity. I found it strangely endearing. He then pulled away as if I had stung him. He regained his joking attitude fairly quickly, "tsk tsk, sneaky girl, you might get yourself into trouble snooping in people's souls like that." He wagged a finger at me playfully then allowed me control of Kidd and the chair.

I started walking, and put on my sweetest, most innocent face, "Really? But you do it all the time."

Stein POV 

Busted. She could tell that I had been watching her soul, but how could I help it? It had nearly doubled in size since she resonated with Kidd; it was almost like her soul was trying to catch up with Kidd's strength. If that was true then her power would be virtually unlimited, it would only depend on how strong her meister was, and there are some very strong meisters out there… a weapon like that could turn out to be very useful. However nothing interests me as much as the baffling circumstances that brought her here. One day Sid comes back from a mission, bleeding, with a hysterical weapon girl covered in someone else's blood, her whole town burnt to cinders, and the next day she is enrolled, partners with _Death the Kidd_ and is picking schoolyard fights. But Sid and Shinigami-sama refuse to tell me anything about her situation; because it is _"private" _I'll just have to figure it out for myself.

I decide to start off coy, "So Melody, where are you from?" Immediately any trace of light-heartedness was gone from her demeanor; that was obviously not the right move.

"What does it matter? I'm sure Professor Sid told you, you were _warned _about me remember, you knew my name?"

She obviously wasn't falling for coy so I dropped the act, "I don't know anything but your name and what I… observed. But I am naturally curious, obviously."

She sighed, "It was a little town in North Dakota, the name doesn't matter, and none of it matters anymore, so let's shift the topic of conversation to something that does."

I threw up my arms in mock resignation, "You're right, you're right; obviously your parents raised you to be very practical."

She glared at me, "They don't matter either."

I clearly wasn't getting anywhere so I gave it up, for now, "Well, you see that café across the street; they have the best coffee in Death City…" I rambled on with useless small talk and her guard began to relax. By the time we reached Gallows Mansion she was cheery again and it brought a smile to my face. When we stood at the gates she was utterly transfixed, "It's gorgeous… and gigantic… I really get to live here? After everything that's happened… this is amazing!" I opened the gate and she rushed in, leaving Kidd behind. I chuckled and pushed him up the walkway she threw open the double doors and stared in wonder. She held out her arms and spun under the chandelier.

"Having fun? I think you forgot something."

"Oh! Kidd!" she looked concerned, "We really should get him fixed up."

I sighed, this wasn't what I wanted to do with the rest of my day but I found I couldn't say no to her. "Alright, take him to the kitchen." She laid him on the counter and began to gently wipe the blood off his face with a damp towel. She seemed to care so much. Kidd was one lucky meister.

Melody POV

After Kidd's face was clean Professor Stein summoned scissors and a ruler from the inner pockets of his lab coat. He leaned over Kidd and snipped away quickly and precisely. In a matter of moments Kidd was once again symmetrical but he didn't stir.

"Ah, I see." I pulled off his blood stained jacket. "His suit is stained, it's asymmetrical." I folded the clothing carefully, I would have to find the laundry room later. I lifted Kidd off the counter and went off to look for his room while Stein cleaned the area. His soul was calm and peaceful, I held him closer. Kidd's room was beautifully simply decorated with skull-themed artwork. His bed was huge and round with soft black velvet covers, I set him down gently and ran my hand across the blanket. I let my mind wander a bit and felt a sudden urge to see Stein; I wanted to feel his soul again.

When I came out Stein was rolling towards the door. I ran to him, "Professor, wait!" I placed my hand on his shoulder. I muttered, "I just wanted to say thanks…" but it didn't matter; he knew what I was trying to do. He didn't pull away this time. We both stayed completely still, staring into each other's souls. I was overwhelmed by the curiosity in his soul, and not to mention the power. There was something deeper too, something sinister. My soul touched it and it made my head reel. I pulled away, and shook it off, "Thanks again for all your help Professor!" He smiled back cheerfully, "It's not a problem, Melody, see you in class tomorrow. Don't be late!" he winked and rolled away. When the door closed behind him I fell against a wall. That was… interesting. I sighed and went off to pick a room for myself. Hopefully Professor Sid had retrieved all my things.

Stein POV

I had a bad feeling that I just couldn't shake. It just seemed like, maybe, she deserved a better partner than Kidd, of course I told Shinigami-sama that they would work well together, but that's because she could work well with anyone. It's not like she could ever be my partner, as… _interesting_ as that might be… but I just cannot shake the thought that maybe such a flexible soul as hers deserves someone less _rigid_ than Kidd.


	5. Dreams

His head rolled off his body and I was covered in his blood. I was paralyzed with shock, that wasn't supposed to happen. Everyone stared at me. I backed away from them slowly, very afraid, but they didn't try to pursue me, they were just horrified. Suddenly, the sky went dark, "WHERE IS SHE" the whole town reverberated with the words, 6 men materialized out of nowhere, broke into buildings and began killing people in the streets; I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from the screams, hopped a fence and hid in a shed. I clutched my knees to my chest, panting.

"No, no this isn't real, pull it together Melody." I felt the fear rising in the back of my throat as the sounds of chaos grew nearer. Suddenly the door was thrown open and I whimpered as light poured in.

This time it was a winged woman, she grabbed my chin roughly, "_You," _she whispered, "this is all because of _you_" she lifted me up and tried to pull me out of the shed. I slashed at her in a haze of blood and the taste of metal.

"NO! NO! NO!"

I woke up sweating and my throat was raw. It took me a while to realize where I was and by that time newly-symmetrical Kidd had burst into the room, "Melody! Are you alright!?"

I rubbed my eyes."Eh- Kidd, I'm fine, stop shouting."

"Sorry," he whispered. He sat down on the foot of the bed, "Bad dreams? … Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You didn't sound fine." He moved closer and touched my hand. His soul chased away the last of the fear lingering from my nightmare.

"Really, I'm a lot better now, you should get some sleep. It's nothing, just a little nightmare." He looked skeptical, "You can't tell me you've never had a nightmare before, Kidd."

"Actually as a shinigami, I don't dream."

"Really? That's actually kind of sad."

He shrugged, "Maybe" he stood and I realized he was wearing just a t-shirt and boxers. I chuckled.

"You really should go back to bed."

"Oh!" he blushed and backed out of the room quickly, "um, good night, get some sleep."

He was so adorable, "You too, big day tomorrow." He closed the door, and I dropped my face into my hands, my whole body shaking. That same nightmare had been plaguing me since Sid-Sensei had pulled me out of my burning town, but every time a different person had opened the door to the shed, this woman was by far the most terrifying and I had no idea who she was. I looked around my room; there was stuff piled up everywhere, Sid had salvaged as much of my stuff as he could. I got up and turned on the light, the clock read 2:14, I knew I wasn't going back to sleep, I might as well get something done.

6:30 am

I wandered out of my slightly more organized room to the smell of food. "Smells good Kidd." I groaned when the sun hit me.

Kidd smiled, "Rise and shine, are you feeling alright?" I sat down to a plate of eggs and bacon arranged in a smiley face, symmetrically.

I laughed, "You are ridiculous."

"Yes, but you're ok right?"

"After a breakfast like this I'm ready to take on anything."

"Good," He sighed and leaned forward, staring at me, "Ah the symmetry, you know Melody… you make me happy."

I stopped mid-chew and swallowed hard. My awkwardness faded a bit as I realized, "You make me happy too." My eyes wandered to the clock, "Oh no we're going to be late! I don't think it's smart to piss off Professor Stein on the first day."

"You're right" he pulled his eyes away from me and we wolfed down the food and grabbed our books. We closed the gate behind us and Kidd summoned up a hover board.

"Oh cool…"

He took my books from me, "Change into weapon form and I'll carry you."

My body transformed to a sword in his hand, then he jumped on the hover board and we zipped away.

In the Classroom

Kidd and I walked into a mostly full classroom and I was aware of all the eyes intently watching us, I assumed they had heard about yesterday's incident, and of course Kidd's reputation preceded him, but I was far too exhausted to care about them. Kidd had his hands in his pockets and appeared calm and cool; I trudged up to the vacant seats next to Maka and Soul and plopped down next to Kidd. Maka leaned around Soul, "Hey guys! Glad you made it on time, Professor Stein is a real stickler for punctuality."

I smiled for her, but I really just wanted to go to sleep. "Yea me too. I'm looking forward to class, what's it like?"

She grimaced, "Well…"

Soul chuckled, "Here he comes now, you can see for yourself."

Stein rolled in on the chair, "Today class, we will be dissecting a rather commonplace, but still very interesting creature…" He pulled the sheet off of a cage containing a large hawk. It squawked and spread its wings. I was reminded of the winged woman from my dream; I shuddered and looked down at my desk. I let my mind wander; I wasn't hearing anything of what Professor Stein was saying. My eyelids started to feel heavy, in a class this size I was sure I could get away with sleeping. I looked up to the front of the room and saw Professor Stein make the first incision down the front of the bird just as I drifted off.

The head, the blood, the people, their fear, the voice, the men, the chaos, the shed, the door. The figure who opened the door was Kidd, and the fear had turned me into an animal. I lunged at him and calmly cut him straight down the middle as if I was dissecting him. I reached into his chest cavity and pulled out his golden soul. I crawled back into a corner and hidden by the darkness I drew my knees up to my chest and cradled the bloody soul, cherishing the feel of it.

I woke with a jolt, everyone was looking at me, oh god, did I scream?

"Melody, I asked you a question: now that we have moved past the ribs and exposed the lungs what is the proper course of action?"

Phew, I hadn't screamed. "I'm afraid I don't know sir, I'm a bit rusty on avian anatomy, and perhaps you would enlighten me?"

"Of course, that is what I'm here for." I sighed; it seems I had gotten away with my nap, although I was still shaking. "Oh and by the way, sleeping is not allowed in my class Melody. We will speak after class."

_Shit._ "Yes sir" Kidd did not look pleased, however Soul definitely did.

"Nice going, Mel." He smirked.

"Bite me."

After Class

"Hey Kidd, sorry about this, I'll meet you outside, okay?"

He shrugged, "It's alright; I know you were having trouble sleeping last night."

I smiled, "Thanks Kidd, see you in a bit."

As everyone trickled out I couldn't help but notice everyone looking at me as though I had received a death sentence, but I shrugged it off. After all, he had let me feel his soul, while the others might be afraid of him I knew I had nothing to worry about. I stood in front of his desk awkwardly while he continued grading papers. Everyone had left and there was only silence. I began to grow uncomfortable but I continued playing his silent game. Eventually he looked up.

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Um, maybe three hours."

"The night before? When you read the textbook?"

"Less than one."

He stood up and held out a pill bottle, "If you are having trouble sleeping these will help."

I shook my head, "… Sir, you don't understand… I don't really want to be sleeping right now."

"Ahh." He pulled another bottle out of his coat, "For dreamless sleep." I took it hesitantly. "Don't worry; I am a doctor, you know." He smirked fiendishly.

I smiled and slipped the bottle into my skirt pocket. "Thank you sir."

"You can go now,"

"Have a nice day" He was acting very strange.

Outside of the room Kidd asked me, "What did he have to say?"

"Nothing really, he just told me to get some sleep."

"Alright, Well, I have some very good news!"

"Yea?"

"Father has assigned us our first extra-curricular lesson."

"Sounds like fun, where?"

"Romania."


	6. Romania

We zoomed along the cobblestone street as the sun set behind the mountains and rolling hills. Everything was green and beautiful here. I looked through my weapon form at all the old-European style homes and then noticed all the people were slipping inside, shutting out their lights and pulling the curtains closed. By the time the sun was down the previously cheery streets were completely empty. Also the buildings appeared older and took on a creepier feel the closer we got to the castle that loomed over the tallest hill.

"Who or What exactly are we going to be fighting, Kidd?"

"Our mission is to take the soul of the vampire King, Mullo. Centuries ago he was cursed to sleep by a witch, who wanted to take control of his kingdom, but recently that witch was killed by a member of DWMA and now Mullo has woken up. He has begun feeding on the people in this area and creating an army of undead minions."

"An army of undead minions?"

"Yes, that was what made him so feared, he drinks the blood of humans then when they transform he pulls out their fangs, rendering them helpless, unable to feed, unable to die, and he uses them as his minions. That is why he considered the "vampire king", this is his domain."

"That is …unique… he sounds like an interesting opponent."

Suddenly he stopped his hover board and I almost flew out of his hand.

"Oh no, Melody…"

"Kidd, what's wrong!"

"I think I forgot to fold the toilet paper at home into a triangle. I have to go back"

I came back to human form, "Are you kidding me? We can't go back, we are in _Romania_."

He fell over and threw a tantrum banging his fists on the ground. "How can I defeat a vampire king if I don't even know if I folded the toilet paper properly!? Worthless garbage!"

I picked him up off the ground, "Kidd you're not garbage and you know it. You _always _remember to fold the toilet paper, _its okay_."

For a moment it seemed he was convinced and we could move on but then, "No I have to be absolutely sure. I can't take it, not knowing!" I sighed, I had one last option. He tried to walk away but I grabbed his hands and placed them firmly on my breasts. "Wooaha," his eyes went wide and dreamy, "Absolutely symmetric…_absolutely perfect_."

I smiled, "Can we go fight the Vampire King Mullo now?"

"Of course, why have we stopped?"

"I have no idea."

We arrived at the castle and it was frighteningly beautiful. Kidd jumped off the board and turned it back into smoke, "The symmetry is outstanding." We continued on in silence as we entered the vast hall. The stone floors were covered in deep red rugs and many beautiful paintings adorned the walls, but they all shared a singular theme of blood, and beautiful women. We passed under a chandelier and entered a room with walls lined with standing upright coffins. The door behind us slammed shut.

"Kidd.."

Suddenly all the coffins opened and a swarm of undead, despairing, figures attacked us. I went into weapon form. Kidd took a guarding stance and fought off the attackers as quickly as possible. I closed my eyes and saw our souls in my ocean landscape. I focused on lending all my strength to Kidd's and let his superior martial arts skills take over. I felt scared as they swarmed over him, acting like a mindless mob, attempting to drag him down and tear him apart. But he cut them all down in sweeping strokes, often taking down two or three at once. Without warning he leapt in the air and came down on the last one, cutting him in half from head to toe. The two halves fell to the ground and Kidd flicked a drop of blood off his shoulder. "Symmetrical." He muttered darkly.

We walked through more dark hallways and approached the main chamber. It was decked in red velvet curtains and many white marble statues picturing various grotesque deaths. Standing in the center of the room was a tall, gorgeously handsome man. Mullo, the Vampire King. He was pale, with high cheekbones, and black hair combed back into neat perfection. His vest was covered in extravagant gold embroidery on red velvet, and he wore a long black coat with a high collar. I'll admit that the strangely beautiful, macabre décor, in combination with his striking appearance, left me a bit light-headed… in a good way.

"Ah, and who is this beautiful lady who has come to visit me in my humble abode?"

I took a few steps forward, not really aware of my actions but feeling drawn towards him. "…uh… Melody" I said wistfully. I came very close but didn't touch him, I just stood, transfixed by his ruby red eyes. He moved behind me and I could feel his cold breath on my neck.

"Ah, Melodia mea, fata mea dulce." He inhaled through his nose as his words melted me. "My sweet, sweet, Melody." He lifted my chin ever so gently but in that slight touch, his spell was broken and I was racked with the intensity of his evil. I ducked away from his fangs and fell, shaking on my hands and knees; his bloodlust was overwhelming and disgusting, even that slight touch had sent me reeling. I looked for Kidd to help but he was kneeling on the ground muttering, "Symmetrical, so symmetrical." I realized, horrified, that Mullo _was_ symmetrical, even the intricate embroidery on his vest was. Kidd couldn't hurt him anymore than he could hurt me. I had to change that.

"Melody, Melody, song of my summer, sweet in my winter, come here… be _rational_ my sweet."

I stood slowly and stared dreamily into his eyes, trying to appear under his spell when in fact he disgusted me. I moved towards him and he reached out to me; in a flash I had cut his arm off at the elbow. He screamed but in the blink of an eye had tackled me and he pushed up my chin.

"I just want to _TASTE_ you!"

I squirmed under him, nearly retching at the feel of his corrupted, bloody soul. He brought his mouth to my neck and suddenly he was pulled off of me. Kidd sent him flying across the room.

"You will not hurt her!" I was panting, recovering from his bloodlust and my fear. Kidd began to assess the situation and seemed to notice the arm missing, "… _You asymmetrical garbage…" _he growled, "Melody, weapon form." I obeyed.

"You petty children have no power to defeat the Vampire _King!_" He transformed into a huge, hideous, half man, half bat, monstrosity (with only one arm) and let out a shriek that made the walls shake.

"Go Soul Resonance!" In the darkness of my little world I formed the strong white beam from the turquoise and golden waves of our souls. Kidd's soul felt very angry, almost scary, and the amount of power I felt flowing through me was incredible, much more than last time. The buzzing sound of our souls had quieted and I felt nothing but pure power. Kidd ran at the beast and swung the huge sword and Mullo blocked with his long claws, they struggled against each other but Mullo swatted us away. Kidd slid to a stop and ran again, yelling, "Executioner Mode!" He leapt into the air and slashed down twice, cutting an x across Mullo's chest. He yowled in pain and fell backwards. Kidd thrust deep into his heart and forced our soul's wavelength into the beast, ending Mullo the Vampire King.

I returned to human form and the monster in front of us turned back into a man before vanishing and revealing a red soul. I stood next to him and stared at it in wonder.

"Eat it, Melody. It will make you stronger."

"…Eat it?" I knew I had to consume 99 kishin egg souls and 1 witch soul to become a Death Scythe, which I desperately wanted to do, but I thought about its evil and putting that inside my body… Kidd lifted it up and handed it to me gently. I took it and I felt its power, I put it in my mouth in one bite and felt it slide down my throat. It was amazing; I felt his power become my own and it felt like the last step in vanquishing Mullo and his evil.

Kidd looked slightly concerned, "Is it good?"

"It's wonderful!"

He smiled, "Good, you deserve it."

We headed out and came to the room where we had fought the other undead. The room was scattered with red souls. I smiled huge, and began eating them. In total I had consumed 24 souls, and Mullo's made 25. I felt so happy, we had defeated a significant adversary and the power from the souls had me feeling like I was on top of the world.

Kidd looked up at the castle. "It really is a beautiful building, it's symmetric, and it reminds me a bit of Gallows Mansion."I thought his symmetry obsession was pretty cute. I was still buzzing with the power rush while I watched Kidd summon up his hover board. I watched the way he stood, calm and confident, always serious… it was almost… sexy?

"Melody, you should get into weapon form and we can go home."

"Can't your board hold two humans?"

"I guess it could."

"Well it's just that I'm pretty tired of weapon form… Maybe we can ride together?"

"Yes that would be acceptable."

He hopped on the board and gave me a hand up. I wrapped my arms around his chest from behind, pressing myself into his back. I could feel him blushing and I smiled. We sped off into the night, leaving a peaceful town behind us.

Stein POV

"A very successful mission, I would say." Chimed Shinigami-sama.

"Indeed," I lit a cigarette and politely responded, "If you would excuse me, I must be getting home, I have many assignments to grade."

"Of course Stein, see you tomorrow," I walked out quickly. I was incredibly upset. Kidd had almost gotten Melody killed. First off, Kidd should have known Mullo was a legendary incubus; he should have known to protect Melody from him. Not to mention he just stood by and almost let him kill her just because the decorations on his clothing were symmetric. I sighed, I just saw Soul almost die for Maka, facing the demon sword, Melody deserved better. Despite everything, she seemed to be enamored with him, ugh, young love… hopefully it won't get her killed. God, I want to know what happened to her… and I want to know more of what she can do.


	7. Fantastique

Hey everybody! Thanks so much for reading and all the support, I just wanted to say that I will be following the original canon for a little while longer and then it's going to get… interesting ;) Also, this chapter has a nice bit of lemon for you guys :D if you don't like the sour than just stop at the 123456 and start reading again at the 123456. Thanks guys!

-MadScientistForever

I woke slowly, blinking and squinting at the sun pouring in through the curtains. I was fully clothed except for my shoes, and I was in Kidd's bed. He was still lying there, asleep on his back, stiff like a soldier. I laid back and sighed, thinking about last night. After we had arrived back home we sat and talked for awhile, adrenaline still preventing us from sleeping. I told him about life in Sherwood, North Dakota, about the snowy winters, about knowing everyone in town. I told him that my parents were dead and I lived with my grandma, I told him about my friends, Nettie's Diner, and prom sophomore year. I didn't tell him that Sherwood no longer existed, or how it happened, mostly because I just wanted to forget. He told me about his school years. He was well liked but no one got close to him, they were either scared or turned off by his OCD, his father loved him but was really busy and he wasn't sure if he actually had a mother. Later we climbed into his bed to watch old Dracula movies as a sort of celebration, and apparently we had both fallen asleep in our clothes.

He was still sound asleep, and adorable. I smiled and went to make breakfast. I noticed a speaker system in the main room with an iPod plugged in. I flipped through it, it was mostly Japanese music I had never heard of but there was some classical. I found Berlioz's Symphony Fantastique and started it from the beginning. Soothing, slightly haunting music filled the rooms. I started making eggs. Soon a dreary-eyed Kidd stumbled out in wrinkled clothes.

"Good Morning Vampire Slayer."

"Ugh what are you so cheery about Melody?" That was when I realized that for the first time in a whole week I hadn't had the nightmare, I had actually slept through the night.

I smiled, "I guess it's all those souls from last night,"

He sat down at the table, "We better hurry or we'll be late for class." But he clearly didn't feel like going anywhere.

"Well it's 7:00 am, class is already starting without us, let's skip."

He groaned loudly, "Melody, it is much too early in the morning to be talking about 7."

I sighed, "Fine, its 8 hours past 11 o'clock last night. Let's stay home today." I arranged the eggs symmetrically, brought them over and sat down.

"You always know what to say." We finished breakfast in silence.

I heard the second movement of the symphony start. "The ball!" he looked at me in confusion, "The 2nd movement, the waltz movement, come dance with me!"

"Alright-" he seemed apprehensive. We moved to the open space under the chandelier. He put a hand on my lower back and I laid a hand on his shoulder. We stepped and swayed to one of my favorite pieces of music. Kidd was an amazing dancer, much better than me. Once we had gotten used to each other he began to mix it up, spinning me without warning. I wobbled a bit but just smiled. A little later he suddenly dipped me and I lost my balance, I fell and he landed on top of me. We stayed completely still for just a moment then he tried quickly to get up. I held his arms, rose up a bit and kissed him. He blushed like mad "… Mel- I-" I smiled and saw his eyes fill with something I never thought I'd see in calm, serious Kidd, it was lust.

He whispered, "I… I have to have you." This time I blushed and bit my lip. "Now."

"Why not?" I replied, smirking.

He grinned, "But… your shirt is wrinkled… not very symmetric." he began to unbutton it. My shirt flew across the room.

123456

"So is yours." Next his shirt went flying. This went on for a while, "That's wrinkled, or that's not symmetric." And it flies away, with kisses between each article of clothing. Soon we were lying on the ground in only our underwear. He kissed gently down my neck, and fumbled with the clasps of my bra, I had to help him. It flew away. He kneaded my breasts softly, I moaned quietly.

"So symmetric, so perfect." His lips met mine and his tongue asked for entrance. He slipped in and our tongues played and danced. His hand slid down my body, I shivered, his hand poised above the waistband of my panties, "Is this ok?"

"Of course" I said breathily. He slid his hand down and began rubbing around my sweet spot, my moaning grew. A little while later I realized, he didn't really know what he was doing. I sat up and he looked surprised, "Is this your first time, Kidd?"

"Yea... is it yours?"

"No, prom." I said simply.

"Oh,"

"No one who matters Kidd, come on," I stood up and led him to the bed, our clothes still spread across the room. I gently pushed him down on the bed, as the compelling 4th movement began. I removed my panties and climbed over him. I moved my hands across his chiseled chest and thin frame. His skin was so soft. I kissed my way down and gently tugged his boxers off. I took the growing member in my hands, I massaged it gently and began to lick and suck around the tip. Kidd moaned and bucked slightly. I smiled, I pulled away after a little while; he squirmed at my absence. Kidd's little friend was pretty impressive. I poised my hips over his and then I thought,

"Kidd? Do we need a condom?"

"I am a god of death; creating life is not that easy for me."

I smiled and slid down over his length. We both moaned, I moved up and down, rolling my hips back and forth; he met me with subtle thrusts. I leaned down to kiss him and we flipped over. He thrust between my legs, all too gently. "H-harder, f-faster."

He looked concerned, "I don't want to hurt you…"

"Harder Kidd!" Our moans escalated, mine grew louder and his turned to grunts of pleasure. I felt the buildup of climax, as Kidd's steady rhythm quickened and became more erratic. I called out his name as the pleasure racked my body. The shudders were just fading as Kidd climaxed as well with a satisfied groan.

123456

He collapsed on top of me and I pushed him off playfully, "That was nice." I snuggled up to him, laying my head on his chest.

"Yes it was," he replied. We lay in silence and I traced the white stripes in his hair, while listening to the finale in the 5th movement. I was just beginning to drift off when he jumped out of bed and ripped off the sheets, "I have to clean the sheets!"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes! They're dirty!"

He gathered them up and rushed out, "AHH! THERE ARE CLOTHES EVERYWHERE!"

I chuckled and decided to go take a shower, "That's my Kidd."

2 Hours Later

We were in Kidd's bed again, this time not so sweaty, and in fresh clothes. My legs were tangled in the silky golden sheets and my hands grazed over the velvet black comforter.

"Go fish." I did not have any 3's. The door bell rang, Kidd answered the door, and it was Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star.

I called out, "Hey guys, what's up!"

Maka replied, "We're going to a little party at our house to celebrate Black Star and Tsubaki's mission, and Soul getting out of the hospital!"

I ran up and hugged Soul, "Why were you in the hospital?" I could feel some new darkness inside of him, but he was now aware when I felt his soul; he threw me a strange look so I didn't say anything.

Maka said, "Hmm, long story…"

By the time we reached Maka and Soul's house we were all caught up on each other's most recent missions. Kidd and I had missed a lot while we were in Romania and… taking a day off. I had to say I misjudged Black Star, which I didn't do very often; I couldn't imagine him just taking a beating from those villagers to help Tsubaki fight. I hadn't realized he was just as devoted to Tsubaki as Tsubaki was to 's sacrifice didn't surprise me, I could feel his loyalty from when I first met him, but the thought of a real live demon sword made me very, very, anxious. But, this was a party.

After most of us were full, except Black Star, of course, we began more small talk.

"So Mel, since when have you started ditching classes?" Soul asked.

I replied in a very innocent girly voice, making me sound dumb and helpless "I wouldn't call it ditching, we took a… vacation day. To… rest up, from a _tough _mission."

Everyone laughed. Soul stood, "hey Kidd, Black Star, why don't you guys join me in the kitchen, I could use some help with the dishes."

Maka scoffed, "_You_ are actually going to do the dishes?"

He shrugged, "Yea, why not?"

Black Star said, without even stopping chewing, "I'm just going to eat some more. Stars don't clean."

Kidd said, "Yea I'll help, Soul."

"What is this?" I said, "Are the _boys_ actually doing dishes?"

"I'll relish this day forever." Maka said.

Tsubaki sighed, "If only Black Star would stop stuffing his face.

We all laughed. After awhile they returned and Kidd plopped onto the couch and practically fell over, landing with his head on my lap. "Um, Kidd, I guess those were some tough dishes huh?" I wasn't sure what to do so I awkwardly patted his hair.

He hiccupped, "He he, we didn't do any dishes."

I sighed, "Soul! Seriously? You gave him alcohol?"

Soul was reclining comfortably obviously slightly impaired but not nearly as bad as Kidd. "Yea, note to self, don't-…don't give Kidd tequila." He flashed a toothy smile.

Kidd looked up at me, "You're pretty." He slurred, "When we get home can we do that thing… that thing we did this morning."

I chuckled and smiled for everyone else, "You mean play Go-Fish?" They all laughed.

"No, no," he scratched his head and whispered, "The other thing."

I sighed dramatically, "I think Kidd needs to go home everybody."

"Bye!" they all chorused.

"No more skipping!" called Maka.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I promised. I walked Kidd home through the quiet streets, enjoying the peace. When we reached the mansion I laid him in bed and set water and Advil by his bed. I leaned down and kissed him good night.

"Melody, you're so symmetric. I love you."

I hesitated, "I think, I love you too." He curled up in his clean sheets and I walked out. I stopped by the door, hand by the light switch and paused. I wanted to ask, "Would you love me if I wasn't symmetrical?" But I didn't want to know the answer.


	8. The Super Written Exam

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update, I've been moving across the country and sharing a hotel room with my family, not a great atmosphere for writing. I'm actually posting this while they're all at P.F. Changs :) lol, anyway bear with me, the story will be heating up soon :D.

-MadScientistForever

* * *

I ran down the street, covered in blood. I looked over my shoulder frantically, desperately fleeing from the chaos. I jumped the fence and ran towards the shed; I dove inside. I looked about and found it full of wall-to-wall mirrors like a circus sideshow. I was transfixed, because the reflection wasn't me. It wasn't someone else, but it wasn't _me_. Forgetting the chaos outside I slowly walked towards one of the mirrors, reaching out slowly. Suddenly every single one was shattered, the shards flew at me and I covered my face. The door slammed opened by the terrifying woman with the jet-black wings. She grabbed my left wrist and took off flying dangling me from above. I cried out as I saw my town burning beneath me. She told me, "I might have been early but don't be late." Then she dropped me, I thrashed about and screamed as I fell. "Love you," she called.

I jolted awake, covered in sweat, severely tangled in the sheets. Kidd didn't come barging in so I assumed he hadn't heard me scream. The clock read 12:39 am. I began to cry softly, my body shaking. Every darkened corner seemed to fill with malicious shadows. I drew my knees up to my chest; tomorrow was so far away, I knew I was far too exhausted to stay awake until morning and I knew all too well what would await me if I fell back asleep. I slowly untangled myself and walked to my dresser. I pulled the small orange bottle of pills out of my underwear drawer and quickly swallowed one as the instructions stated. I pulled up the covers and curled up, drifting off into dreamless peace.

Morning:

My alarm clock went off and I blinked myself awake. I stretched, yawned, and got up to clean up and get dressed. I strode out to the kitchen to see Kidd making breakfast with a pair of sunglasses on.

"Good morning Kidd!"

He winced, "A little quieter Melody, please."

I chuckled, "Still feeling the tequila?"

"Don't ever let me drink again."

"I never _let_ you do it in the first place."

He nodded and set the food on the table. I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

He smiled a little, "Now it's a good morning."

We finished breakfast and headed for the academy. I wrapped my arms around him as we zoomed toward the center of Death City.

We took our seats next to Soul and Maka. Soul burst out laughing when he saw Kidd, "Nice sunglasses! Totally cool." He said sarcastically. Kidd just groaned and laid his head on the desk.

Professor Stein came in and announced, "Okay class, tomorrow is the Super Written Exam; I highly recommend studying and strongly suggest _not_ cheating." There was a serious silence and then he smiled big, and clapped his hands together, "Now let's get started!" He proceeded to discuss the intricacies of soul resonance. I listened for a while and I think Kidd was attempting to drift off unnoticed behind his sunglasses. Eventually I started looking around at the other students. I saw Maka was listening intently and furiously taking notes. When she wasn't nodding along with everything Stein said I noticed she was glaring at a student in the row in front of us that kid Ox, the one who called himself Lightning King. I smirked, looks like there's a little rivalry.

After class Kidd went to talk to Black Star and Soul. I went up to Maka in the hallway, "So what exactly is this exam? Is it important?"

She gaped at me, "Of-of course it's important! They say the meister who scores highest on the exam is guaranteed to create a death scythe."

Hmm, what if a weapon scores highest? Then Ox came over, "and that meister is going to be me."

Maka was practically boiling, "Fat chance Ox!"

I chuckled and extracted myself gracefully out of the situation.

Then I noticed a man in a loose suit with bright red hair saying "Waaaa, waaaa, waaaa" and waving his arms around.

"Sir? What are you doing?"

"I'm sending positive vibes to my baby Maka to help her pass the Exam."

"Well I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I'm pretty sure Maka can handle it on her own."

He stopped suddenly, "Are you a friend of Maka's?"

"Um yea, I guess so."

He grabbed my face, "Maybe I can send the vibes through you. Waaaa, Waaaa"

"Don't touch me... You're weird." I pulled away from him and his peculiar wavelength.

His voice became smoother, "I don't think I've seen you before, are you a student? How old are you?"

I backed away, "Yes, I'm a student, a weapon, and I'm 17."

I backed right into Professor Stein, "That means too young, Spirit."

I blushed, Spirit looked nervous, "Oh Stein, I- you misunderstand…"

The Professor led me away with a hand on my shoulder; I relished the chance to peer into his soul again. "I see you have met our resident Death Scythe," he said tiredly.

I laughed, "That's Death Scythe? I thought I wanted to be a Death Scythe but maybe not…"

Stein laughed, "It's true; the other Death Scythes are all pretty, _interesting._" I smiled.

"You know those pills you gave me? Well they work great, thanks."

"Well I'm gla-"

Kidd approached us, "There you are Melody, let's head home."

"Sure Kidd, see you Professor." I pulled away from his touch reluctantly and went with Kidd.

"See you kids tomorrow"

Kidd and I headed outside and hopped on his board, "Let's hurry home so you can study, Melody."

I chuckled, "I don't think I need to study, I'm sure I'll do fine."

He shrugged, "Alright, I don't need to study either, so what do you want to do?"

"Let's get sushi"

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Sushi?"

"Yep, I really want sushi." I winked at him, "I hear it's a good hangover cure."

He almost looked offended, "I am feeling much better thank you very much. There's a good place just down the road."

We ordered several rolls from a giggly waitress who went on about how "cute" the two of us were. I'm not sure who blushed more. We sat cross-legged at a low table and stuffed ourselves with amazing sushi. We talked, and bonded, and Kidd went on about how he loved sushi because you eat it one bite and it never loses it symmetry. He also made me eat his soup because there were seven pieces of tofu and he, "just can't let that abhorred number inside his body." He made me laugh.

Afterward we zoomed around the nearly empty streets of Death City and Kidd asked, "Why don't we stop at that coffee shop?"

"Sounds good Kidd."

When we got home it was late, around midnight. I plopped down on the couch and my stomach made angry noises at me, "Ugh, Kidd… sushi and coffee is not a good combo."

Kidd put an arm around me and suddenly scooped me up, "Ah! Kidd!" he carried me to my room.

"We have a big test tomorrow." He laid me in my bed, "Get some sleep."

He kissed me, "Good night Kidd." I replied. As soon as he left I jumped up and snuck over to my dresser. I still didn't want Kidd to know about my nightmares. I took one of the little pills and went peacefully to sleep.

The next morning I made breakfast and we went off to school like normal. Everyone looked really nervous. Maka told us, "Good Luck you guys!"

"You too." I said

"Luck's got nothing to do with it." Soul said.

Sid-sensei came in to oversee our test, and hung a bloody Black Star on the board.

Tsubaki called out, "Black Star!" he threw all of us a thumbs up. I shook my head, poor Tsubaki.

Sid announced, "The test is an hour," he gestured toward Black Star, "Don't cheat."

We all started working, there wasn't anything too difficult. All the information was in the textbook. I breezed through the questions. I was about halfway through when Soul got called up and stripped down. I laughed quietly to myself. He sat back down next to me and I whispered, "Luck's got nothing to do with it."

"Bite me," he replied.

I finished a little while later and then noticed that Kidd was still writing his name. I sighed, Kidd was helpless. By the time we had all finished, Kidd was passed out from tearing his paper, Soul had tried to cheat off me twice, and Maka was poorly hiding just how nervous she was about the results.

While everyone filed out I stayed behind. I went up to the front of the room, "Hey Sid-sensei, how are you?" I gestured towards his arm, "Is it better?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine, how have you been? I've heard good things from Stein about your progress."

"Have you? Well he does seem to be very… curious about me."

"That's Stein for you...you know, you can trust Stein; I can't tell him about what happened in Sherwood, but you can, and he might be able to help you… understand."

I nodded, "I'll think about it, I really appreciate what you did for me, and I hope there are no hard feelings…" I gestured towards his arm again.

"I don't keep grudges; that's not the kind of man I was, and besides it wasn't really your fault."

"Thanks Sid-sensei."

"Take care of that partner, he's a good one."

I looked back at my incapacitated Kidd, "Yea, I know."

I hauled Kidd out into the hallway on my back. Everyone was gathered around a sign. I edged my way through the crowd. I heard some whispers. I approached the board; Maka and ox were standing right at the front of the crowd, mouths hanging open. The sign read, 1. Maka Albarn-100 2. Melody Inke-100 3. Ox-kun-99. I patted them on the back, "Nice job guys! Maka how lucky are you? Alphabetical order huh? You're still top of the class." Then I noticed, the board said "Everyone below Soul has to take a Remedial Lesson." And there was Kidd at the very bottom just above Black Star, "Oh Kidd what am I going to do with you?" Everyone stared at me while I carried him out, whistling.


	9. Power and Fear

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update again, I finally got into the new house but we had no internet :/ Being in a house with no internet I wrote _a lot_ so here's a couple chapters for your patience :) Thanks for reading!

-MadScientistForever

* * *

Kidd explained that our mission was to investigate the disappearance of an entire city. I thought he was exaggerating until I saw the cliff-side with a huge… bite taken out of it. We questioned several terrified survivors and they all said the same thing, "The Black Dragon." Apparently "Nidhogg" was the name of a black dragon in Norse mythology and a ghost ship rumored to haunt this area. Now we were off to find it. I breathed the salty ocean air as we flew across the waves. We entered a dense fog and I hugged Kidd closer to me for warmth, "I think we are going the right direction," he said.

"I'm afraid you're right." I replied.

"This looks like our black dragon." He said as we approached a depressing and very creepy black ship. I nodded silently. The prow of the ship was damaged in such a way that it looked like the ship had a huge mouth. We climbed aboard quietly, both afraid to break the eerie silence. We crept down to the lower levels. "Kidd this doesn't feel right…" I paused, "This ship is alive; it has a soul." I looked around. "I have this horrible feeling that we're walking into the belly of the beast."

He looked concerned but kept moving through the bowels of the ship. Then we entered a room full of light blue human souls.

Kidd appeared shocked, "This is… horrible, so wrong. Whoever did this… I have to protect these souls."

I reached out and touched a few of the souls. They had a familiar feel, "Kidd these are the souls of the villagers." I held one for a long time; it was a little girl's soul. Suddenly I heard a gunshot and Kidd pushed me on the ground. A figure had appeared; he had a funny hat, a bulbous nose, and two smoking pistols; he looked a bit like a pirate.

"Aw, I missed. I hope you are enjoying your visit to my ship, because it's going to be permanent. I am going to add your souls to my collection."

Kidd stood up, "What are all these souls for? You don't seem Kishin to me, are these souls for the demon sword?"

The figure spoke again, "Hah, the demon sword is no more a Kishin than I. These souls are for the true Kishin… the Kishin right next to you."

"Right next to me? What do you mean by that?!"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't expect you to understand. But there is a power in this world, and you know _everyone_ wants power; some even become completely consumed by power and its…allure. This is my offering to the true power."

"NO! That is wrong! To be totally consumed by a need for power is the greatest sin. There must be a balance between good and evil. I will enforce that balance."

"Foolish child! Even if you take away other's rights?"

"No one has the right to kill."

I had remained on the ground. I was desperately attempting to understand the situation. I jumped up suddenly. "Kidd, _he is _the ship and it's soul! He has complete control over it!"

The floating specter chuckled, "Smart girl." He gestured at me nonchalantly with one of the pistols, "Hate to see you go."

I felt the wood quiver and leapt away from the gaping hole that appeared in the floor and went into weapon form. I fell into Kidd's hands, now a gleaming black katana.

"Let's end this guy." I said.

The floating specter laughed, "NIDHOGG" he called. The ship's walls contracted, threatening to trap us. Kidd darted through the passageway trying to reach the top deck but the soul collector had begun shooting again. Kidd dodged expertly and we soon surfaced. Now with more room Kidd spun around and sliced through the figure that was attacking us; a surprised head rolled onto the deck. The ship shuddered as the prow slid off and into the sea. I figured we had only about 20 minutes before the ship sank completely.

With a solid thump another person appeared on the other side of the ship. His hair was pink, and he summoned a black sword with a white stripe right out of his own body.

"The demon sword…" I whispered.

"Yes" said Kidd.

I shuddered, this time not from the cold. The demon sword, Chrona, bent around sickeningly. He spoke in a quiet, feminine, and vaguely disturbed voice. "Thanks for getting rid of that guy, he was pretty annoying huh? And now Ragnarok can eat all his souls." We stood by helplessly as the sword summoned all the villager's souls out of the lower decks and consumed every one. With many sad, painful screams, the black figure of the demon sword wrenched itself out of Chrona's back and unfurled wings of black flesh. It revealed our new opponent, the true Black Dragon.

Kidd gripped my hilt hard. "The consumption of innocent human souls is a crime punishable by death!" he proclaimed.

The demon sword wielder now appeared even smaller and weaker and almost looked confused. "But this is what I'm supposed to do… I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand. As a shinigami you think you send all the bad people to hell, but… the real hell is right here." He tapped his head. "I'm just so scared of everything; I don't know how to deal with anything. But if I have power, if I become a Kishin, I won't have to be afraid anymore."

I felt a wave of emotion, to a certain extent I knew exactly how he felt. Ever since my home was taken from me, I had been struggling to feel safe again. When I had taken those vampire's lives and consumed their souls I gained a feeling of security, security in the knowledge of my own power.

Kidd fumed, "You are a source of pure evil in this world that I must purge. I judge you! Soul Resonance!"

I was shocked. Kidd's "righteous anger" frightened me. What gave him the right to judge? He was really just a child. But then I thought of Soul nearly killed, of Maka, of all the souls I had just witnessed, innocent souls used against their will to fuel a hideous cause. With these thoughts I reluctantly joined Kidd's soul to kill the demon sword.

I grew in size and strength and took the form of Kidd's executioner's sword for exacting justice. Kidd attacked Chrona, swinging at his right side. Chrona blocked the blow, but it took all his strength. He slid across the deck from the force of our attack and before he could recover Kidd maneuvered the massive sword with surprising speed and struck him from the other side. Although the black blood hardened and we could not cut him, Kidd's wavelength was transmitted through the blow and clearly did some damage. Chrona sailed into the air and Kidd jumped up, following him. He delivered a barrage of blows in mid-air and landed, holding me above his head with both hands in a triumphant and symmetrical pose. Ragnarok had receded and Chrona's lonely, limp body fell to the deck with a crunch.

I couldn't take it anymore. I transformed and ran towards Chrona. His body was covered in several thin scratches where my blade had cut through the skin but been stopped by his black blood, and he groaned with clear internal pain. I knelt and touched his arm, everything about him just felt black. "You're Chrona right? My name's Melody." I wanted to help him somehow.

Kidd shouted, "He's not dead yet? Melody get back here it's not safe!"

Chrona looked scared, "Another girl? I'm not sure I can deal with another girl, are you going to try to cut me more? It won't work, my blood is black you know."

I was overcome by pity and empathy, "Yes I know. I just wanted to tell you… that the power doesn't get rid of fear, not really. Power feeds _every_ part of you, and the wrong kind of power makes the hell up here even bigger." I pointed to my head as he had done.

Chrona looked very confused and appeared to be on the verge of tears, "But then what can I do? Why are you saying such confusing things?"

I smiled, remembering how safe I felt flying back from Romania, arms wrapped around Kidd "You need someo-"

Suddenly Ragnarok sprung out of Chrona's back, obviously recovered and lunged for me. "Stupid, Stupid, just take their souls Chrona! I'm hungry again."

I leapt away just in time and Kidd caught me in weapon form.

Ragnarok hauled Chrona up, and he swayed dangerously, "Now that makes more sense, take the souls, that's easy, you know dead people are a lot easier to deal with anyway." He said tiredly, "Scream alpha."

A hideous screaming filled the air and Chrona swung at us a sword whose form was just as large as our Executioner Mode, but it had a huge screaming mouth. Kidd blocked it but the strength of the attack surprised us and I was only in katana form. They pushed against each other in a power struggle. The screaming shook my form violently. In my little world the sea boiled mercilessly and the sound was unbearable. I tried hard to resonate to gain more strength but Kidd was panicking. Rather than focusing on a resonance he was only trying to force his wavelength towards Chrona in an attack. My sky began to turn red and my purple sea grew more treacherous. I screamed in pain as I felt my metal form begin to crack and fracture. Kidd pulled out of the struggle and in a lightning quick move lunged and stabbed into Chrona's heart. Chrona was surprised so the blade sank in, and it delivered the most powerful wavelength I've ever felt from Kidd deep inside his body.

With my blood red sky overhead, a huge wave rose up and crashed down on me; it pushed me out of weapon form and I didn't have the strength to return. Weak, I fell to the ground and rolled onto my back. Pain filled my mind and blood filled my mouth and eyes, I muttered weakly, "Kidd help, please." I looked to him but his eyes were full of terror. He backed away from me, "Please, please." I begged. The last thing I saw was the black dragon flying away, "Goodbye little reaper boy, Goodbye funny girl." Then the blackness took me.


	10. Bloody Hospital Bed

Stein POV

I ran down the empty hallway towards the infirmary. Sid had called me as soon as he managed to drag the story out of a distraught Kidd, and then I got here as fast as I could. I burst into the room and Nygus and Medusa looked up, surprised. Nurse Medusa was at a desk working on paperwork for the file, and Nygus was busy bandaging the wound, "It's good to see you Stein." Nygus said before returning to her work. I nodded. I saw Melody lying unconscious, her wound was fairly serious and large amounts of blood stained the sheets. She was deathly pale and the blood stood out in sharp contrast to her skin. It was incredibly difficult to see her like this. I reached out slowly to wipe some of the blood off her cheek. She suddenly jerked up gasping and vomited a mass of black blood onto the floor. She retched and convulsed until it appeared she had rid herself of the alien substance.

Medusa was by her side in a second and took her hand gently, "That's it, it's alright." She crooned. But Melody pulled away from her, terrified, "Who…what are you?" she cried.

Medusa smiled sweetly, "Melody sweethea-"

The lights flickered and grew dim; Melody's wide frightened eyes turned completely black like two pools of pure darkness. She spoke menacingly in a voice much deeper than her own, "You little brat," she spat a glob of black blood at Medusa's face and wiped her lips. "Keep your nasty concoctions out of my experiments. Or we will have trouble." Worried of the evil I saw emanating from Melody, I signaled to Nygus, then laid a hand on Melody's arm. She spun around and glared at me with dark eyes, "Ah, the _Mad Meister_, I never thought I would see you turn to _babysitting_."

I smiled, "It pays the bills." While she was distracted Nygus plunged a syringe into her neck. She wailed and I watched the black drain from her eyes and the green return. They were full of pain and I saw her recognize me, she whispered something like, "Don't _want_ to sleep" and then fell unconscious again.

We looked at each other shocked; Medusa especially looked like she had seen a ghost. I left the room quickly and sagged against the wall. I lit a cigarette with shaky, hands then noticed everyone staring at me. They were all gathered outside the door, Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, even Spirit and Sid. Kidd sat against the wall, apart from the others with a crumpled appearance. They looked at me eagerly for news, and I honestly had no idea what to tell them. Finally I stated simply, "She'll live." That was the only thing I was sure of. Everyone seemed relieved, except Kidd. He had seen the wound; he knew what I wasn't saying. Still very shaky I called, "Sid, Spirit I need to speak to you two."

"Sure Stein." They replied.

They followed me around the corner where we could speak in private. I sank to the ground and clenched my hands to calm myself, "The injury was sustained while she was in weapon form, correct?"

"Correct." Sid replied.

I sighed, "It is much more difficult to heal a weapon than to heal a human. I need your permission to take her back to my laboratory, I have done significant… _research_ in the workings of demon weapons and I believe it is the best way to ensure she recovers fully."

Spirit scoffed, "Research? Is that what you call it?!" he muttered to himself, "While I was _sleeping_."

Sid spoke up, "Stein, we trust you, do you need any help?"

"Spirit I need you to get those students out of here and tell Shinigami-sama something to make sure he allows this. Sid I need you to help me move her."

They nodded and I steeled my nerves as we went back to the infirmary. Spirit said, "Come on kids, you all still have to go to class tomorrow. It's getting dark"

Maka pushed past him and stood between me and the door, "Please Professor, can we see Melody?"

I shook my head, "No one can see her right now Maka, I'm sorry."

Kidd muttered, "You don't want to see it." I knew he was right.

Black Star exclaimed, "I can handle anything! Let us in, one look at me and she'll probably be cured!"

Tsubaki said sadly, "Black Star, the professor said no, he must have his reasons."

Soul shrugged but was obviously upset, "It's okay guys; Professor Stein is going to fix her up, she'll be good as new… right Professor?"

I was moved by their concern, "Yes, I'll do my best."

Spirit ushered them away as Sid and I entered the hospital room. Sid gasped at the sight of Melody's pale limp body and the blood. The bandaging was finished and Sid looked sadly at her sleeping face.

Medusa turned to us and said sweetly, "Boys, she needs to rest. We will let you know if anything changes."

"Actually," I said, "We need to transfer her to my laboratory."

Nygus looked up from where she was washing blood off her hands, "And why is that?"

I replied, "The injury was the result of a fracture in her weapon form during combat."

Nygus shuddered and looked away, "I can only imagine…"

Medusa stood, "Still, I don't see why she needs to be moved. We have it under control."

"Both her human form _and_ weapon form needs to be healed." Then I said pointedly, "Unless you have some expertise in demon weapons that we are not aware of… I will need to take control of her healing from this point on."

She stared at me, analyzing my challenge. Then she smiled widely, "Oh I guess you're right, I'm just a school nurse after all, if you think this is better for her…"

I smiled similarly, "I do." I pulled the sheet over Melody's face and Sid helped me move her to a gurney. Nygus called, "Sid, watch him."

"I'll be good. I promise." I called back

* * *

Sid drove the truck through the twilight, "Can I smoke in here?" I inquired.

"Go right ahead."

I exhaled a stream of smoke. I was not sure how to begin, "Sid, in the infirmary… Melody was… possessed by something, no, someone. She called me "The Mad Meister"."

Sid gaped at me, "Possessed? How do you know? No one has called you that nickname since-"

"Yes I know it's been awhile. Her eyes… they turned black, completely. The way she spoke to Nurse Medusa… It's not just that I need her here to heal her; I felt I had to get her away from Medusa. I think she might be a witch."

Sid looked at the peaceful girl in the back seat, "Taking her from a witch to a mad scientist." He chuckled.

I shrugged, "At least we _know_ what I am."

Sid nodded, "I'll go look for proof. We won't allow some witch sneaking about DWMA."

Sid carried her through the house and laid her on a table in my lab. He gazed about at all the peculiar instruments hanging on the walls and laying on shelves. His demeanor changed, he appeared very concerned. Without warning he grabbed my shirt and pushed me up against the wall. "If you hurt her, if you lay so much as one finger where it doesn't belong, I _will_ kill you." He set me down gently, "I trust you; I do. That's the kind of man I was. But don't let me down."

Brushing myself off, I said solemnly, "I promise." I wasn't upset, given my history his concern was valid.

I began putting on gloves and Sid turned to leave, "I'll stop by when I get back from investigating Medusa."

I nodded, "Hopefully she will be better by then."

"Thanks for this Stein."

"No problem."

As soon as he left I started. She was wearing only a hospital gown and the necklace Kidd had given her. I undid the clasp and removed it, setting it on the pile with her other clothes. She won't need that. I contemplated how she possibly could have sustained so much damage in combat, even if it was against the Demon Sword. I knew she was stronger than that. Something must have slipped between her and Kidd's souls. Fear can be a dangerous thing.

I smiled… what if my scalpel _slipped_? I could take a look at just what makes her tick. I sensed she wasn't exactly like most weapons… there is something _inside _her that makes her different. I could find it.

NO.

I pushed the thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. I started by washing the dried blood away and then slowly removed the bandage.


	11. Waking up

Melody POV

I was floating in blackness; no it was more like drowning. I surfaced to a bright light, gasping for breath. The winged woman was beside me wielding a curved blade like a claw. She touched my face tenderly and began to sing a sweet song, a lullaby. While she sang she began to cut my face with the blade. I screamed but her singing drowned it out, I couldn't move, couldn't get away. She began to carve out my eyes, and then she took my tongue. The singing was so loud it hurt and I screamed all the louder. Then everything stopped, except the pain. She whispered, "We won't have to wait much longer, soon darling, soon."

I jerked awake with a yell. I tried to sit up but leather straps held me down to a metal table. I thrashed about, terrified, I didn't recognize where I was. Professor Stein came into my view. I stopped thrashing but I didn't calm down,

"Are you going to let me out of this?" I asked angrily. For some reason he looked into my eyes intently, searching for something.

Then he relaxed and said almost jokingly, "Are you going to try to slash me to death again?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Good." He unbuckled the straps and I noticed the carnage on one side of the lab.

"Did I do that?"

"Well-yes. Why don't you put on some real clothes and I'll tell you what you missed, you've been out for about three days."

I just looked at him, had it really been three days? "O-ok then" He gestured toward a small bathroom at the back of the lab. I dressed, braided my hair, and put on the skull mask necklace. I was going to look in the mirror but, surprisingly, there wasn't one. I shrugged and headed out. I hopped onto the table and Stein pulled up his rolling chair, I smiled.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"I was on the Nidhogg and when we faced the Demon Sword's scream resonance my blade cracked." I shuddered, "It hurt _a lot_. Then I started to black out, there was a lot of blood, and I asked Kidd to help me but he just backed away, it was weird… Is he okay?"

Stein grimaced a bit and said curtly, "Kidd is fine."

I said, relieved, "Oh that's good…I can't remember anything after that."

Stein nodded, "Well Kidd brought you back here, and he was very upset but he told Sid-sensei what happened. Then Sid called me. I believe you absorbed some black blood when you were injured by the Demon Sword but surprisingly... your body purged it."

"Purged it?"

"Yes you threw it up all over Nygus' shoes."

I couldn't help laughing. He continued after a pause as if he was considering what to say next, "And then... Well since the injury was sustained in weapon form, I was the only one with the skills and tools to heal you properly. While I was working yesterday you woke up hysterical and did some damage, I had to strap you down. Now I believe you are… healed."

"Well thanks I feel much better."

He looked sort of sad but said "I'm glad, and I'm sure everyone else will be very pleased to hear it."

"Can I go see Kidd and them now?"

He laughed, "I don't think they're awake, it's nearly three in the morning." He began rolling towards the door but stopped, "You know… considering the nature of your injury… perhaps I should run a few tests to be sure you are fully healed." He smiled deviously.

"What kind of tests…"

He clicked his screw, "Follow me,"

I followed him out to the front yard, where we rounded a corner and there was a small courtyard full of battered practice dummies of varying size and shape. I smiled, "This kind of test."

He nodded, eyes glinting behind his glasses, "Weapon form please."

I paused, apprehensive; I had never been used by anyone but Kidd. Despite my fascination with the Professor and his soul I wasn't sure about this.

"Trust me." He held out his hand. I took it and slid fluidly from human to sword. Just being in his hands had me buzzing with power, his soul was so much stronger than Kidd's. He took two fingers and brushed them over the place where the fracture had been. Now there was only a thin, barely visible line. "Better," he muttered.

"Ready?" he asked, moving into a fighting stance.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I slipped into my weapon world. The ocean was a more natural turquoise color, nearly matching my soul. Stein's soul floated very close to mine, it was pale blue, complete with stitches and a screw through it. However the most noticeable thing was that my previously dark sky was now full of stars.

Stein began experimentally swinging me around. He moved through the familiar techniques. Just being in contact with him like this was a stronger sensation than I could have ever imagined. Without warning he swung and hit a dummy, releasing his wavelength. It took very little effort on my part but I felt my form accelerate the wavelength as it traveled down my blade. The dummy exploded. Bits of the strange rubbery substance rained down. He laughed, "Oops, I guess we had better be more careful. Do you think you're well enough to attempt resonance?"

"Actually, I feel amazing."

"Very good." Beside the calm blue waters Professor Stein's soul wavelength flowed out, while mine was a liquid-like wavelength, Stein's soul wavelength flowed like blue smoke. The resonance was incredibly easy because his soul joined to mine just as much as mine bent to his. The waves swirled together, blending; we increased the power of our wavelengths until the white light of resonance shone into the night. The water was completely still. Everything was silent. Looking out into the real world I saw what my form had become. The weapon Professor Stein was holding was a double bladed scythe. The blades were black with a purple tinge on the razor sharp edges. The pole was also black with two handgrips and it glowed with flowing silver swirling patterns.

Professor Stein looked amazed, "I've never seen this before, a weapon whose resonance form changes based on the meister… that executioner's sword was perfect for Kidd… and this…" He twirled the scythe around expertly blowing apart two more dummies simultaneously with the blades, "This scythe is perfect for me."

I was transfixed by the balance of this new form, and the power of our resonance. The resonance was…_closer_ than anything I had had with Kidd. This only heightened the amount of power that came from Stein's immense soul.

The Professor said, "I want to show you something." There was a large tree in the middle of the courtyard and he strode over to it, "Keep a hold on my wavelength; don't let it go." He forced his wavelength into the tree with his hand I kept a mental hold on it as it flowed and swirled through the trunk like the silver designs on my handle. "Keep it steady…" he whispered. With a bit of effort I held the wavelength in place, frozen. Then Stein shaped the wavelength into sutures. The whole tree was covered in glowing silver stitches and it stayed completely still despite the breeze.

"Wooah that's cool." I let the stitches evaporate and the tree resumed its gentle swaying. "Let me try."

The Professor loosed his wavelength into the night air. I kept a hold on it and gently brought it to a stop. With some exertion I manipulated it. I stretched it into thin lines and used the glowing silver substance to draw pictures in the sky. I drew lines between the stars forming new shapes and finally ending with a strangely angular rose. Professor Stein smiled. I released it with a sigh and returned to human. As soon as my feet touched the ground I stumbled, but he caught my arm. "Are you alright? That was impressive." he looked concerned.

I put a hand to my reeling head and my knees threatened to buckle, "I just need to sit down."

He led me to a low wall where we both sat and he idly twisted his screw around clearly deep in thought. I looked at him with the realization, "You knew I was fine didn't you? You were just curious. Don't lie to me."

He smirked, "You were all alone in my lab for the past three days; I think I deserve to conduct at least one little experiment."

I laughed and shrugged. We sat in silence for a bit.

Finally he spoke, "Will you tell me how you came to be here, at DWMA."

I sighed heavily, thinking of Sid's advice. "Honestly I don't know very much about it… but I'll tell you, I grew up in a small town called Sherwood in North Dakota. My parents died a long time ago and I lived with my grandmother. All I can remember about my parents is that my mother used to sing to me." I paused, "Anyway, I was walking home from school and I saw these guys picking on a kid from my Chemistry class. I didn't know him especially well but he was smart and I liked him well enough. I honestly can't even remember what they were calling him but all I know was when I touched him, I felt his pain. It was crushing. I just lost it. I only meant to punch the kid who was leading the bullying but my powers took over and I accidentally cut his head off." I stared out into the night, surprised I could recount this so easily.

"But when we met with Shinigami-sama you were surprised to find out you killed him, if you cut his head off you must have known."

I shrugged, "The mind is an interesting thing; I guess I just really didn't want to believe that after everything _I_ had actually killed someone, although now I know I did him a favor. As soon as I killed him the sky went dark, like night. This woman's voice rang through the whole town and said, "Where is she." Then six men, dressed all in black, appeared out of nowhere. They started pulling people out of their homes, killing them in the street and burning the buildings. I ran away as fast as I could. I can't help thinking they were looking for me… that this is all my fault. I hid in a shed for awhile, and then Sid-sensei found me. I was hysterical at that point, and you know well enough, Sid's appearance isn't exactly comforting; I slashed at him and cut his arm pretty bad but Nygus calmed me down and they brought me here. I spent a couple days in the guest rooms recovering and then I met you in the hall." I started to choke up a bit, "Sid-sensei told me that when he went back for my stuff, the whole town was burnt and no one was alive." The tears were flowing freely now, "But our house wasn't burnt, he said he found my grandma dead at the kitchen table with a Glasgow smile."

Stein stared at me, "No wonder you have nightmares… can you tell me about them."

I shrugged, wiping my eyes. "Yea, they're basically about what happened except the person who finds me in the shed is always different, sometimes it's Sid-sensei, sometimes it's one of those men in black," I chuckled, "That time I fell asleep in your class it was Kidd… But the worst one is a woman with dark hair and black wings. She is terrifying but I have no idea who she is. Recently I had a dream that she cut my face and took my eyes and my tongue, singing the whole time." I shuddered and put a hand to my face as if to make sure it was whole. My eyes widened in fear as my fingers touched something that shouldn't have been there.

I cried out, "Professor, my face… what's wrong"

The sad look returned, "Melody, I am so sorry."

I ran into the house. I ran to the nearest bathroom, this one had a mirror. I screamed; there was a jagged scar running down the left side of my face, _just the left side_. It started just above my eyebrow and went down to my collarbone. It looked just like the crack on my blade. Stein appeared in the doorway, "I tried to get rid of the scar, but I couldn't do it, I'm sorry." I just stared, mouth open in a soundless scream. I thought of Kidd who backed away instead of coming to my aid, of Stein's sad look when he said I was healed. I fell on him for support. I tangled my fists in his soft brown shirt and silently tried to cope, I sputtered out, "But I-I-I'm not-" I couldn't get the words out they were too horrible, I touched my necklace with dread. Professor Stein said it for me; he whispered, his voice thick with grief,

"I know… you're not symmetrical."


	12. It will never be the same

Stein POV

I watched her walk away with growing dread. I knew deep down I shouldn't let her go back to Kidd looking like that. Her hair was down and she let it fall into her face in a poor attempt to cover her shame. It pained me to see her so distraught over this blemish when her soul was so… perfect, despite the dark presence I sensed inside her. After last night's session, I saw that her strength was rapidly growing to match my own, and it had likely already surpassed Kidd's. Seeing her trudging back to Kidd, tail between her legs, I decided I didn't want to see her like this again. As soon as she was out of sight I went into the city.

Melody POV

I stood before the gates of Gallows Mansion feeling very alone. I used to find Kidd's symmetry obsession quirky and endearing, but now I was terrified to face him. I approached the front door; it almost felt as though the building's perfect symmetry was mocking me. I felt disfigured. I cautiously went inside, "Hello…"

"Surprise! Welcome home!"

I practically jumped out of my skin, "Ahh!" Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star were standing there with big smiles and even bigger balloons. I was so happy to see them, but then I saw their smiles melt into something else. Black Star and Soul jumped at me looking closer at the scar.

"That is one cool scar." Soul said.

Black Star analyzed it closely, "Is this a plan to steal attention from me!? Because I have plenty of battle scars too you know!"

I laughed at them even as tears blurred my vision, "No, Black Star you don't have to worry about me competing for your spotlight."

Maka shoved them away, "You guys leave her alone can't you see…"

Tsubaki hugged me tightly, then Maka joined and I was full on sobbing.

"Ooh," Soul said, he whispered something to Black Star,

"So that's why Kidd was being all mopey."

I wiped my eyes and pulled away from the girls. "Thanks for coming here I appreciate it a lot. I'm 100% recovered now so everything is going to be ok." I smiled.

"Well as long as you're feeling better," Maka said halfheartedly.

"Yep, so I think you guys should head out before I see Kidd, do know where he is?"

Soul replied, "Yea that lazy-ass is still in bed, we tried to get him out but he won't budge."

I chuckled weakly, "Thanks Soul. I really appreciate this you guys, it means a lot."

I ushered them towards the door, "Thanks again."

Just as I was closing the door Tsubaki called, "Melody you're going to be fine, we'll stop by tomorrow too… if that's okay."

She looked worried, "Yea that sounds good." I said, and then shut them outside.

I held my face in my hands and collapsed against the door. I was so lost; I didn't know what to do. I sat there just thinking for a minute.

Suddenly Kidd called from his bedroom, "Melody? Are you there?"

I paused then replied, "Yea… it's just me."

He stepped out of his room in his t-shirt and boxers like he always slept in. He looked at me then looked away quickly. I saw something between fear and disgust in his eyes, "Are you alright?" he asked seriously after a pause.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

"Yea,"

There was silence for a while then he went back into his room. I sighed and went to mine.

The hours ticked on. Neither one of us made a move to speak to each other. I could smell him cooking food but I wasn't hungry enough to face him again, and he never called me for dinner so I stayed in my room. I read a book as the night drug on; I definitely didn't feel like sleeping. Around midnight I heard him leave the house. Where could he possibly going at this time of night? He never did this before…

I went out into the kitchen and made myself some food. It was nearly two when I heard the front door open. I was finishing cleaning up the dishes and said apprehensively,

"Kidd, are you alright? It's awful late."

He called back louder than was necessary and significantly slurred, "Melodyy, it's ok I was with Death Scythe at that place… the one with the nice girls."

I froze suddenly afraid. He was obviously drunk, most of his self control had been swallowed away. I remembered last time he was quite the lovey-drunk but things were different then. I stared down at the sink, my back to Kidd as he came into the kitchen wobbling slightly.

"Melody! I missed you." He wrapped his arms around my stomach from behind. He swayed softly, "Come on, I know you like dancing…" I realized he had somehow forgotten my injury, as long as he didn't see my face he would still believe I was symmetrical. I swayed stiffly and he nuzzled his forehead into the back of my neck. His hands began to move lower tracing lightly down midsection. I grew increasingly uncomfortable.

"Kidd, stop."

He just pulled me closer, his hands kept moving, and he kissed my neck. I shivered. His hand slipped past the hem of my skirt; I spun around and pushed him off me. "No! That's enough."

He saw my face. I saw his demeanor change from mild drunken confusion to something like a rabid dog. I moved to run but he slammed me up against the wall with surprising speed. He clamped his hands on my throat.

"You…How could you?" I squirmed but his inhuman strength kept me firmly in place. "You're ASYMMETRICAL." He whispered harshly, "I resonated with you, I _slept_ with you. You are… wrong." He said, almost sadly. "I have to get rid of you."

I changed my arm into a blade and swung at him desperately; he caught my upper arm and forced it above my head. With spots dancing before my eyes I didn't have the strength to change the other hand, I just pitifully tried to pull his hand off my neck. I sputtered out, "You- don't have to… do- this. Please."

He pulled away suddenly and I fell coughing on the floor, gratefully taking in air.

"You might be right." In a second he had me on my back, hands pinned to my sides, and he hovered over me with a knife. "I could _make_ you symmetrical again. I could do it. Things could go back to normal, I could love you again." He pressed the knife to my forehead opposite where my scar began. My eyes darted around in fear as he dug the knife into the skin and a drop of blood rolled down my face. While he diverted all his attention to the task his grip relaxed. I was able get my knee up and hit him in the groin. He groaned and dropped the knife. I pushed him off and I ran. I was out the door in a few seconds and on the street in a few more.

I didn't see him following but I didn't stop running. I yanked my necklace off and threw it behind me, not even looking back to see where it fell.


	13. Moving On

Hey guys, so I hoped you liked those last few chapters :D I feel mean but they were really fun to write. Just a warning this one jumps around quite a bit with POV but I still love it :) thanks for reading!

-MadScientistForever

* * *

Soul stumbled drearily out of bed and into the kitchen. "Makaaa! There's no eggs! Or milk!"

Maka groaned from her bedroom, "It's your turn to go to the store! I went last week!"

Soul threw on some clothes, grumbling about, "that lazy woman" then headed to the market. While he trudged home, weighed down with the groceries, he spotted a small skull on a silver chain, glinting in the gutter. He brought it in to Maka who was out of bed and reading on the couch.

He held up the necklace, "Hey Maka isn't this…"

She jumped up, "Where did you find that!?"

"That's the thing; it was in the gutter…"

She grew deathly serious, "Let's go see Kidd."

* * *

They arrived at Gallows Mansion with Tsubaki and Black Star a while later. They rang the bell but no one came to answer. Soul tried the door; it was unlocked. Soul and Black Star headed for Kidd's room and Maka and Tsubaki went towards Melody's. Soul and Black Star shook awake a sleeping Kidd.

"Yo, sleepyhead, get up!" Soul shouted

Black Star jumped up and down on the bed, "I'm here! It's time to get out of bed!"

Kidd fell out of bed and clutched his head, "Ohhh guys, please be quieter."

Soul stood over him, fuming, "Are you hung-over!? What happened yesterday?"

Maka and Tsubaki burst in, "Melody's not here." Tsubaki said sadly.

"Where is she!?" Soul yelled.

Kidd grimaced, "How should I know? She ran away."

"Ran away from what?" Black Star asked darkly.

"…From me"

"We'll find her." Maka said.

Maka and Tsubaki left quickly and Kidd called out, "Wait! Tell her… tell her I'm sorry." Maka nodded.

Soul noticed that Kidd was crying; he hauled him onto the bed. Black Star and Soul sat next to him. Black Star saw the tears, "Come on you big baby it's going to be alright."

Soul said, quieter this time, but still forceful, "Tell us what happened. What did you do?"

Maka and Tsubaki hadn't gone farther than the doorstep before they realized they had no idea where she had gone. They stared out at the expanse of Death City.

"Do you think she went to the academy?" Tsubaki asked.

"It was Saturday I don't think anyone would have been there." Maka looked around, "She didn't come to any of us. Let's see, she had just come back from… No it couldn't be… Tsubaki, do you think she would?"

"Well, she never seemed as afraid as the rest of us."

Maka shuddered, "I thought I would never have to go back there, but it's as good a place as any to start."

The Previous Night – Melody POV

With my legs aching, and my breath ragged, I don't think anyone else could ever be this happy to see the Patchwork Laboratory. The hulking mass of concrete covered in stitches actually felt welcoming, considering what lay behind. The front door was unlocked; I burst in, shut the door behind me and collapsed, panting, without even knocking. The house was completely black with strange shadows and not so welcoming on the inside.

"Uhh, Professor Stein..?"I called tentatively.

"Melody? Why are you here? What's wrong?" A door opened and Stein rolled out, filling the main room with soft blue computer light.

"Um well something happened… with Kidd…" I was starting to choke up but I was determined not to cry.

Stein sensed my discomfort, "I'll make tea." He stated before rolling off to the kitchen.

I settled on the couch and calmed myself. I was safe, and Stein would help me. He came back with warm tea in beakers. I took one and smiled, "So I guess you don't have guests very often."

"Not willing ones." I laughed, he continued, "Tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath, and told him everything. I touched my forehead and my fingers came away wet with blood.

Stein stood, "We have to tell Shinigami-sama"

"What? No!" I set down my tea and Stein looked at me, "I don't want- I don't know what I want to tell him yet."

"What do you mean? You'll tell him what happened. This kind of thing can't go unpunished; you're not considering continuing your partnership with Kidd are you?"

"No, of course not, not after this… I need some time to think. Can I just stay here for the night? And I'll call him tomorrow."

He sat back down. "Of course you can stay, there's a spare room down the hall on the right."

"Thank you." We sat in silence, sipping tea, and I felt my nerves finally settling down. I still didn't feel calm enough to go to sleep. "I know it's late but..." I smiled deviously, "Do you think we could run a few more _tests_ Doctor?"

Stein glanced at his watch, "It's nearly four in the morning but I don't see why not."

* * *

I rolled out of bed groggily and got dressed. I was so exhausted from the practice session and adrenaline of last night that I had slept naturally without nightmares for the first time in far too long. The room I had spent the night in was smaller than any room in Gallows Mansion but it had a soft bed, a dresser, and a desk with lamp with a stitched lamp shade. It also had a window which displayed the most beautiful view of Death City I've ever seen. Being this far away you could practically see the whole city, the way it towered towards the sky with the academy on top like a crown. The room almost felt sort of… cozy.

I went out and looked for Stein. I found him in his office at the computer.

"Morning Professor, I'm ready to call Shinigami-sama."

"Good, you know where the mirror is. Would you prefer to do this on your own?"

"Yes, I think so."

"When you're finished call me, I have some things I need to discuss with Shinigami."

I nodded and walked calmly towards the bathroom. I had run through the words over and over again in my head.

There was a marker by the mirror just for this purpose, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's Door" The mirror rang and Shinigami's cheery face appeared.

"Ah Melody, dear, how are you feeling?"

"I feel much better." I said.

"Where are you? That doesn't look like Gallows Mansion."

"I'm in Professor Stein's house... that's why I called." I took a deep breath and got ready to give my prepared speech, "Shinigami-sama, I regret to inform you that the partnership between Death the Kidd and me must be terminated due to the nature of my recent injury and circumstances surrounding it."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "What kind of circumstances?"

I was silent, I hadn't expected any follow-up questions, "Uh- well I don't think it's necessary to..."

"Melody," he said calmly, "Where did you get that cut on your forehead?"

"Well… he tried to make me... symmetrical again…"

Shinigami said darkly, "I will speak to Kidd about this."

"No, wait! I mean, I don't want there to be any trouble… I just can't be his partner anymore."

Shinigami was silent for awhile then nodded, "I understand, will you continue your training as a meister-less weapon or will you need a new partner?"

I hadn't even thought about that yet, "I guess I need a new partner." I said sadly, I didn't know any students who didn't already have a weapon partner; would I have to wait for next semester? I didn't want some inexperienced new kid.

"That may be difficult, but I'm sure we can work something out!" he said cheerily.

I nodded, not so sure, "Thanks Shinigami-sama, that's all I needed but Professor Stein needs to talk to you."

"Alrighty then good luck Melody!"

I bowed, "Thank you, sir."

I went out and Stein was in the hallway, sitting on his chair and twisting his screw, "So you didn't tell him everything did you?"

I looked down, "No, but it's alright, I said what needed to be said."

Stein nodded, "Well I guess that'll have to do. Oh, Maka and Tsubaki are waiting for you in the living room."

Stein POV

Poor girl, I know what it's like to lose a partner but this was horrible... she had _trusted_ Kidd. And despite everything she still seemed to care about Kidd. She doesn't want him to get into trouble but I want to see him burn. These events proved my suspicions correct; as long as she was with Kidd, she was actually alone. I wasn't going to let her be alone anymore.

"Shinigami-sama," I smiled, "How are you?"

"Troubled, Stein but otherwise alright, you do know of Melody's situation?"

"Yes of course," I said icily, "After the incident she came here for… _protection_."

Shinigami sighed, "Yes well, what did you need to speak to me about?"

"I would like your permission to be Melody's meister partner."

Shinigami seemed surprised, "Well that's hardly customary…"

I continued, "Sir, you can see her soul, you know it is stronger than most of the students, even Kidd. I have worked with her twice now and she is already nearly as strong as me."

"I have noticed," Shinigami said warily, "She is unique, but you're a teacher…"

"Yes, but who else is at her level? If we partner her with another student we would only be holding her back."

Shinigami paused then nodded, "Yes I believe you're right. You have my permission."

I bowed slightly. "Thank you, sir."

"Oh Stein don't forget the Founder's Commemoration Celebration is tomorrow. You do have to attend; we wouldn't want you "forgetting" like last year."

I sighed, "Is it really necessary that I be there?"

"You're faculty, be there Stein."

"Yes, Shinigami-sama"

Melody POV

"Hey guys! What's up?" They attacked me with a bear hug, "Ump- guys, it's alright I'm fine."

They both looked so worried, I felt my heart wrench a bit, Maka muttered, "We were so scared, we found your necklace in the street and we didn't know if…"

Tsubaki said, "What happened to your forehead!?"

I shrugged, "Kidd and I had a bit of a, misunderstanding, but everything is okay, although we won't be partners anymore."

"Oh" Maka said sadly, she held up the skull necklace, "Do you want this back? Kidd told us to tell you, he is sorry."

I grimaced. I took it from her and tossed it into a trash can, "I'm done with that."

Maka looked at me, mouth agape. Tsubaki just nodded, "It was that bad, huh?"

I nodded grimly. We sat on the couch. Maka looked around and shivered, "How can you stand being in this house?"

I chuckled, "Well it's a little creepy, but it fits him. Don't you think?" I looked towards the room where Stein was, "This place is… honest, but it still has its secrets. I like that."

Tsubaki looked thoughtful but Maka said, "I think it's just plain creepy."

We all laughed.

* * *

"I don't really know what happened." Kidd lied to Soul and Black Star. "We had a fight or something, I don't remember, whatever happened, I couldn't help it. She's asymmetrical. I feel bad, but…"

Soul stood up, "Well I guess you're going to need to find another partner huh?"

Kidd nodded. Black Star bounced off the bed, "Get dressed Lazy-butt we are going to be your wingmen!" He wrapped an arm around Soul's shoulder much to Soul's chagrin.

"Yea whatever, let's get out of here guys."

8:00 pm Stein POV

Melody and I were at Gallows Mansion to retrieve her things. I wouldn't let her come back here alone. Kidd opened the door, obviously surprised to see Melody and even more surprised to see me. He looked down quickly, avoiding Melody's face.

Melody spoke first, with a smile no less, "Hey Kidd, sorry to barge in like this, but I just need to grab my stuff."

He nodded silently and opened the door all the way allowing us to pass. Melody headed down the hall towards her room, "This'll only take a minute guys."

"Take your time." I said cheerily. Once she had disappeared into the room I silently turned towards Kidd and pushed him to the wall. I whispered menacingly, so Melody wouldn't hear, "I know what you did. She wants to keep it a secret, so you don't get into trouble, because she is such a sweet girl." I smiled dangerously, "But if you ever go near her, I will take the liberty of moving some things around in that gloriously strange Shinigami body of yours. Am I understood?"

He nodded and I set him down. He spoke carefully, "I really am sorry, but I just couldn't stand to think of being… close to her, when she's like… this…"

"Good, because you _won't_."

She emerged with a large box, "This is everything." Kidd opened the door like a proper little gentlemen and we headed out, just before the door closed she said.

"Goodbye Kidd."

"Goodbye Melody." He replied.

I couldn't help but smile.

Melody POV

Stein had agreed that I could stay with him for now. I pulled out a few things but then just gave up unpacking. I curled up on the bed reading a book of stories by Edgar Allan Poe. Maybe it wasn't such a great choice to be reading in this house, but I doubted my nightmares could get worse. Besides, that's the kind of mood I was in.

I heard the Professor knock at my door. "Come in." I called.

He came in and pulled the desk chair up next to my bed. I sat up.

He looked around, "Aren't you going to unpack?"

I shrugged, "Who knows when I'll have to move again."

He gave me that sad look, "We need to talk, I'm sure you're aware that I have been watching your soul."

"Yea, what about it?"

"Well, you're strong, _really _strong. Your soul is so flexible that not only can it resonate with any meister, and sense souls with a touch, but when you resonate your soul even matches the meister's strength."

"Really? That doesn't make any sense, I mean I resonated with you and you're…"

"Yes, that's my point; your soul is nearly as strong as mine."

I gaped, "But that's incredible…"

"Since you're stronger than most of the students here, even Kidd, I believe that in order for you to grow as a weapon… I should be your partner."

I was shocked, Franken Stein, the strongest meister to graduate the academy wanted to be my partner. Not only that, but he seemed to think I was as strong as him, "But I'm a student and you're a teacher, besides, what would you possibly gain?"

"Shinigami-sama agreed to this, and... I never actually forged a Death Scythe."

I nodded, "Then I would be honored to be your partner."

He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a long black cord, dangling from the end was a silver screw just like the one that pierced Stein's head and his soul.

While I smiled like an idiot Stein moved my hair aside and clasped it around my neck.

"I guess I had better unpack."


	14. Madness Awakens

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long, I had very little inspiration. Frankly I don't like this chapter that much but I need it for the plot. Anyway thanks for reading!

-MadScientistForever

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set as Professor Stein and I trudged back into the house after a particularly long training session. My endurance was rapidly increasing and I could almost keep up with Stein. By the time we were finished I noticed I wasn't the only one who looked tired. I went into the kitchen to try and make some food with what was there. It wasn't a lot.

"Professor Stein, do you actually make food in this kitchen? What do you eat?"

He shrugged, "I usually buy food; I'm not very good at cooking."

"So then where are we getting dinner tonight?"

He sighed, "There's a party tonight at the academy, it celebrates the founding of the DWMA, and… we have to go." He cringed.

"Alright, what kind of party?"

He shuddered, "A… _formal_ party."

I laughed so hard my sides hurt. I patted his shoulder, "Phew- I think we're going to be okay Professor; a formal party is not the end of the world."

He shrugged and smiled deviously, "You never know…"

I headed to my room, still chuckling, "Yes, because tuxedos and nice dresses are going to send Death City crashing down around us."

Later

Picking a dress had been simple. I chose one made of sheer black fabric that caught the light and shimmered metallically when I moved. It had _one_ long sleeve that completely covered my left arm. The dress stopped above my knees, and hugged everywhere it was supposed to. I elaborately braided my hair to the right side which exposed the scar on the left side of my face. Then I put on the screw necklace. It was perfect.

"Ready to go, Professor."

He smiled when he saw me, "Very _asymmetrical_."

"I think it's appropriate." I replied with a smirk.

We headed out and he said, "I should probably mention that Kidd has also found new partners."

"Partner-s?" I asked.

"Yes, twin pistols so he can-"

"Be symmetrical when he fights, makes sense."

"…Does this bother you?"

"No, I'm actually a little relieved, I was… worried about him."

Stein gave me a strange look.

When we arrived at the academy we exchanged pleasantries with Kidd and his partners, Liz and Patty. Kidd wasn't able to look at me for very long but he got the message I was trying to send. When we were past them I heard one or both of the girls say, "Who was that? What happened to her face? Is she really the Professor's partner?" I didn't listen to Kidd's response. They both seemed nice, I hadn't got to touch either of them but it seemed like they would be good partners.

"I'm going to go hang out with Maka and them." I told the Professor.

"Alright, I need to speak with Nurse Medusa."

"Ok, see you later." I approached their little group, smiling. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Melo-" their mouths dropped.

Tsubaki looked at my dress and hair, "You're dressed so… asymmetrical"

I posed, "Do you like it?"

Soul looked at me in the dress, longer than I would have liked, "Yea, that's what it is… asymmetrical."

Black Star looked at the food, and Maka looked at my necklace, "Wait… Are Professor Stein and you…. Partners?!"

I touched the screw on my chest, "Um, yea." I smiled.

She just stared, "Do you have a death wish!?"

Soul shouted, "Screw the death wish! Do you have a wish to see your liver in a jar!?"

Tsubaki held her head in her hands, "Oooh I knew this would happen, right when you said his house wasn't creepy."

Black Star looked at me for a second, "Yea she's one crazy chick, can we get food now?"

"You guys, it's fine. We work well together, you're just overreacting."

Maka stared at me, hard, "Hmm… you might be right, you two could work well."

"Oh Mel…" Soul sighed, "If you're actually crazy enough to consider being his partner you might actually _be crazy enough_ to be his partner."

I laughed, "Exactly, that's some perfect logic there Soul, thank you."

We split off after the speeches, or attempts at speeches. I chatted with Tsubaki to get her mind off Black Star's mission to eat until he puked. I gazed out at the dancing figures and noticed Stein was dancing with Nurse Medusa! I looked away quickly. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous.

Suddenly Sid appeared; he crawled out of the hallway, clearly wounded. I ran to him, "Sid-sensei! Are you okay?"

"Melody!" I crouched down next to him, he said, "It's good to see you better, are you well enough to fight?"

"Of course… fight what?"

He ignored my question and pointed to the screw hanging from my neck, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes…"

He nodded, I was expecting another warning about being dissected in my sleep but he just said, "Take care of him." I smiled.

Stein appeared next to me, "Sid! What happened?"

"We were ambushed; I managed to dive underground before the explosion. They're going to attack tonight; they're going for the Kishin while all the students, and Lord Death, are in one room."

Stein leapt up, and called, "Medusa!" but she was gone. He spun back around, "I can feel it… spatial magic."

Sid staggered to his feet, "Stein I know I can trust you and the others, don't let the Kishin awaken."

I looked around wildly, "Sid-sensei what's going on? Stein what's happening?"

Then we were falling into the bowels of the school.

Line

"I can't believe I let those students get past me… But as long as I keep you here the Kishin will still be revived."

Stein replied, "You underestimate those students."

The Witch Medusa said snootily, "Hmm no, I think you _over_estimate them, after all, fighting with a student and sending Death Scythe off to help the kiddies… even if she is a particularly interesting student…" She was addressing me now, "I can't believe it took me this long to recognize you, although, you were so small and weak the last time I saw you"

"What are you talking about Medusa!?" I called out, irritated.

"Well it's nothing really, even though I should have killed you long ago… I'm interested to see how you turn out, let's consider this an experiment. You enjoy experiments, don't you, Professor?"

"Oh yes, but I must protest to our being subjects to any of _your_ experiments."

"Hmf, I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Vector arrows!"

He swung in a spinning motion and sliced through the arrows before they cut him to bits. He ran towards Medusa and used his soul force; she slammed against the opposite wall. Just like we practiced I held the wavelength and Stein used it to stitch Medusa to the wall. He went in for the kill, but she called out, "Vector Plate." We flew backwards. Since she was protected by the arrow plate Stein let the stitches fall. She attacked, using the plates to spin around us and land a kick to the face. Then we both stopped, she had no real desire to defeat us only to keep us here. "You know I was serious… what I said about joining me. You're a scientist just like me, and we can help progress the natural evolution of the world; establish a New Order in madness."

I expected him to turn her down promptly but he was silent, just thinking.

She summoned Vector Plates all around us, "See, Professor, all arrows point to me, me and the New Order."

He shook his head and his grip tightened, "No I can't… I can't allow you to resurrect the Kishin."

"Then you will die."

"Soul Resonance."

I resonated my soul with Stein's and transformed into the double-bladed scythe. Despite our extra power he could do no more than land glancing blows while she was clearly doing serious damage. She managed to get under his guard and, using her arrows, drilled into his midsection. Blood was everywhere. I materialized out of one of the blades and held his face with both hands, "What are you doing! Pull it together! Don't let her into your head like this, you're stronger than this!"

"She's right." Medusa mused, "What could be bothering you Professor, do tell me; _what do you want?_ what do you hope to achieve from any of this?"

He pulled his gaze away from mine, and turned his screw. "What do I want? Well I guess that's rather simple... I _want to dissect; _I want to rip things apart to see how they used to fit together… But… I'll tell you a story."

I could feel how hard he was fighting off the dangerous thoughts that had snaked into his mind. It frightened me. "I've always been like this; I've always had this desire. Doctors would study me to find a cause, some trauma in my past, some explanation for what they called my sadistic and selfish behavior."

"Does this story have a point?"

"Oh yes you see, I used to do whatever I pleased just because it pleased me... But then I became afraid, afraid of the man I would become, of hurting the people I cared about. I need a world with God, I need rules, and I need This Order. And that is why I will not let you revive the Kishin his madness is nothing but chaos! I will defeat you and cut you to pieces."

She shrugged, "Well then I have no use for you alive."

She attacked. I felt the familiar strength flowing through me again; Stein seemed to have regained control. After a heated exchange, Stein managed another hit with the soul force and I held it. Then he did something strange he stitched all her nerves together. "What is this!" she called. She had an arrow frozen just inches from Stein's neck. She was paralyzed and it took so much energy I couldn't even speak. She laughed, "So none of us can move? Well, you can't hold this forever and as soon as you release I will _remove_ your_ head from your body_."

I knew it was true, this was a gamble but this was the best chance we had, maybe if she slipped up… Then I felt it, a wave of sickening blackness rolling through the air and through our minds. Medusa smiled an inhuman smile, "You're too la-" Then with a yell Stein cut her in two.

I knew what I was feeling; it was the Kishin's madness.

I muttered, "They failed?"

"It appears so." I returned to human form and Stein lit a cigarette. He spread his arms and laughed, "But we didn't! How ironic! Only our failure, the revival of the Kishin, allowed us to win." He reveled as the arrows and snakes that made up Medusa fell like bloody rain. I just nodded and sank down to the ground. I felt blackness pressing in on my mind, it was impossible to fight. I felt my eyes starting to fail. My vision was flickering into darkness. Something was fighting through mind, something like madness? Or maybe it was something worse?

* * *

I came to, on the ground, my dress soaked in Medusa's life force. Stein was standing over me and pulling my eyes open, like when a doctor is checking you. I could feel in his touch that the Kishin's madness was running through him. He said, "I like you so much better when your eyes are green."

That was weird. I stood, "Professor, you're hurt we have to get home."

He was clutching the bloody wound in his stomach and shrugged, "You're probably right."

I put his arm around my shoulder and we made our way out of the basement. When we surfaced in the city I saw that it had been practically destroyed. Buildings were broken and there were fires smoking in the distance. "What happened here?"

Stein gestured wildly with his free hand, almost causing us to fall over, "See! I told you so."

"Told me what?"

He smirked, "Formal parties." He touched my forehead with a bloody finger, "I told you they can bring the world to an end."

And our laughter echoed through the broken city.

* * *

Thank you to all of you who have read this far, this concludes the Symmetry section of our story and now we get to move onto the real fun, _the madness._


	15. A Need for Madness

Hey guys, I have some quick notes for this chapter. First of all, in this story Marie is going to be Azusa's meister, for my purposes it makes things work better. Secondly, and this is something to remember ;) if a character is not in their right mind, mad or otherwise, I do not trust them to narrate so I will switch to third person, like I do in this chapter. Lastly, Inspiration is back! and I adore this chapter! :D Thanks for reading!

-MadScientistForever

* * *

Stein POV

The present Death Scythes and I stood before Shinigami; Azusa had seen fit to line us up like little toy soldiers. Hah, and she thought I was mad. I barely listened as she blathered on about responsibilities, and something about Spirit. Really, she made me sick, so straight and neat and always putting things together, where as I would rather take things apart. Spirit collapsed on the ground, begging and sobbing, "Please don't send me away, I have to stay here with my Maka!"

I muttered, "Oh Spirit, please quit begging like that, you look positively pathetic." I rubbed my temple and clicked my screw.

Azusa turned towards me, "This is a serious matter, Stein. And you're not off the hook; after all, you chose to fight Medusa with a student rather than _Death Scythe_."

"Well she's dead isn't she? Death Scythe's meister-less skills are significantly better than Melody's and besides, she is my partner. I stand by my decision." I shrugged.

"But you failed to prevent the Kishin's revival." Azusa replied.

Marie, another advanced meister spoke up, "Wait, you are partners with a student!?"

I sighed, and then of course Azusa had something to say, "Shinigami-sama how could you allow this? A student under such influence as this… it's unthinkable."

Shinigami shrugged rather comically, "Her situation is… unique. I don't think it is a problem. Besides there are more pressing matters, like what is to be done with the Demon Swordsman Crona."

"It should be eliminated." Azusa said plainly.

Marie said, "He can be a student here! We can't kill him, after all everything he did was only because of Medusa's influence."

I shrugged, "He is very unstable, but we can't afford to have him as an enemy. His power could be useful."

Shinigami nodded, "I agree, Stein. Azusa, Marie, and Justin, you will work on locating the Kishin, Stein, I have a mission for you, see me later and bring Melody. You all may go now, except Death Scythe; we need to talk."

We all bowed, synchronized. Disgusting. Outside the Death Room I saw Melody speaking with Sid and Nygus, they were laughing about something. I ushered Azusa and Marie towards them. I smiled, "Azusa, Marie, have you met Sid and Nygus yet? Oh, and this is Melody."

Melody smiled, "It's great to meet you two. I've heard about you guys." She gestured toward Azusa, "You're the Death Scythe with amazing soul perception who can see anywhere though a soul link." She looked at Marie, "And you're who they call "The Electric Meister.""

Marie blushed obviously flattered, "Oh, well, no one has called me that since the academy."

Azusa appeared flustered for just a moment; she was seeing Melody's soul. I looked at it too. The strength was immense and still had room for growing, the turquoise wavelength swirled and flowed like water beneath the surface, and it was very clear she was no ordinary weapon. Azusa gave me a strange look; she was obviously expecting some naïve girl whom I had brainwashed, not someone with this kind of wavelength and battle scars to match. She recovered quickly enough, "Yes, it's very nice to meet you too, Melody."

I smiled; I had made my point. Azusa would think twice before messing with us. I saw Death Scythe leave the Death Room looking thoughtful. "Melody, we have to go speak to Shinigami-sama, he has a mission for us."

With a smile she said, "Ok! Goodbye guys." she waved to them. Marie waved back happily but Azusa just stood, deep in thought.

Several Days Later Melody POV

The week following the Kishin's revival had been… difficult. I could feel madness in the air, even with the Kishin so far away, but the worst part was the fear I felt in everyone I touched. It was a deep-seated fear, deep enough that other feelings could cover it temporarily, but I felt it. I felt it everywhere. And Stein had it the worst. He was fighting so hard, and he was winning but we both knew the madness would only get stronger.

Shinigami-sama sent us out on several missions to "clean up after the madness." We took the souls of countless serial killers and psychos whose dark desires had been woken up by the Kishin's presence. I was up to 48 souls now.

After we collected my 48th soul, (a serial killer who killed only girls who were 5'6" and had black hair, and kept them in glass cases in his basement) Stein retreated into his study and decided to check on him. I was worried, he hadn't been speaking much.

I knocked on the door, "Professor? Can I come in?" There was no answer.

I entered carefully; he was at his desk and typing away furiously. Smoke drifted lazily from his cigarette.

"Professor? Are you alright?"

I stood next to him, he didn't even look up. "Professor?"

I touched his chin and made him face me. His eyes seemed confused. I felt something in his mind, something like… Medusa. I looked at him sadly; he had never really gotten her out of his head. I wasn't going to let my partner be driven mad by ghosts, "Please, let me help you." I whispered.

He muttered something, like, "But I don't know…Well why not..."

He clicked his screw several times. Then he stood and held out his hand. I smiled and clutched it with both of mine. Before I knew what was happening he pulled my hands above my head, spun me around and was waving a scalpel in front of my face, laughing.

"Wha- no!"

"Shh-sh, sweet girl." he said, "There are just so many possibilities! Why, I'm not even sure _what_ I should do! I could always draw some new lines on your skin, then stitch them back up again…" He lightly ran the scalpel down my arm. "No, no, I'm really interested on what's inside, what makes you tick…"

His body was pressed against mine, holding me firmly in place. Being so close it felt like his madness was draining into me. I tried to fight it but he was too close, there was too much. With a shudder I let the madness into my mind. It felt…_free_. So free! I felt all the darkest corners of my mind opened up, it was like I had room to breathe. The fear that had been dangling over my head was disappearing. I began to laugh.

* * *

Melody's face split into an insanely wide smile. She craned her head around and looked into Stein's eyes, which was very difficult from that position. Her eyes were full of the madness, "Then go ahead and do it, _cut me open" _she giggled, "I always wondered what my liver looked like."

He froze for a second, not expecting this reaction. In the hesitation Melody swung her foot around and hit the Professor's knee from behind sending them sprawling to the ground. The scalpel clattered harmlessly on the floor. Stein landed on top, "Oops!" she said. He placed his hands on either side of her head, looming over her.

He smiled deviously, "Oh no, that's not how it works, you're supposed to be _afraid. _I'm a _mad_ scientist, remember?"

She placed her hands on his chest and flipped him over, turning the tables. "_Mad?"_ she chuckled, "Let me tell you what I think about _mad_. Madness is just a funny name for a fear when you are **done** with letting it scare you." She leaned in close and whispered, "So tell me. What's the big, scary professor, afraid of?" She continued louder, "Are you afraid of being bad; are you afraid of _God_?" She made a show of looking around dramatically, "Well I don't see your God anywhere here…"

He looked genuinely thoughtful, considering her question. Finally he said, "Right now… I'm not afraid of _anything._" He chuckled.

"Good." She whispered. She bent down and picked up the scalpel with her teeth, holding it like a dancer holds a rose. She pulled it away slowly allowing the blade to drag across her lower lip. Drops of blood began to roll off her lips.

Stein looked at her, at her green, completely insane, eyes, at the blood dripping onto his lab coat. He muttered, "What if I told you that I loved you?"

She smiled, causing more blood to flow, "I would say that I loved you, and then I would say we are both _completely mad.._. The best part is, both those things would be true."

Then he kissed her.

Melody POV

I woke up tangled in Stein's arms and in his lab coat, still fully clothed. I pulled myself away delicately. My lip hurt like hell, and I was really hungry. I went to the bathroom and washed the dried blood off my face and clothes as best I could. The thought of last night's events made me feel rather embarrassed, despite how much I had enjoyed it. With a sigh I looked out at Stein's sleeping form. I knew he hadn't been sleeping well lately so I left him there and slipped out the door quietly.

Stein POV

I woke with a start, alone and on the floor. "Melody?" The events of the previous night came rushing back to me, _oh no what did I do?_ I thought she must have left. She probably went to Shinigami to tell him that I'm a lunatic who needs to be locked up. _I probably am._ Her blood was all over my face and my coat. I groaned.

Just then the front door opened. I spun around, it was Melody. She had her hands full of grocery bags. She smiled at me, "Good morning, I went out to get some stuff for breakfast." She walked into the kitchen.

I stood and followed her. She was humming while she began cooking. "How do you like your eggs, Professor?"

I sat down heavily and lit a cigarette, "Please don't call me that, not after…"

She sat across from me, "…Stein? What's wrong?"

"I feel so horrible, you trusted me, and I… tried to dissect you. I-"

She looked me straight in the eye, "Stein, last night we were both the _very definition_ of "not in our right minds", it doesn't matter."

I shook my head, "Of course it matters, I don't know if I can let you stay here knowing that I might…"

She slammed her hands on the table, "No! I won't let you send me away! Stein, I'm scared, I'm so scared of what's happening around us... I've never felt as free as I did last night. I don't want to leave."

Her eyes looked so sad, I had never thought to ask, "Melody, what are you afraid of?"

She looked away, "I'm afraid of something, no someone, someone who burnt my town to the ground, I know they still want me, it's almost like I can feel them in my head, like something's pushing to get out. I don't know what to do; my dreams have gotten darker… My mind just doesn't feel safe anymore. Please, _I need you_." I sensed she was on the verge of tears, I wrapped my arms around her hoping it would make her feel better.

I spoke, "I'm glad you were there last night. Usually when I have a… an episode, it doesn't fade until I have… _torn something apart_. But I believe you pulled me out of it." Then I whispered almost too quiet to be heard, "I need you too."


	16. Revelation

"Melody?"

I rolled over in bed and groaned loudly, "Whaaa-t"

Stein asked, "Are you awake?"

I threw him a sneaky smile, "I don't know, _you're_ the doctor."

He raised his eyebrows but otherwise ignored me, "I need to go to the academy, Maka is going on a mission with Crona, and I'm going to monitor them with Shinigami-sama through his mirror."

I sat up lazily, "So Crona's a student now, huh? Better than the alternative I guess. What's going on, who are they fighting?"

"We have gotten reports of a man, well a boy really, who has been destroying cities in the Midwest. He is reported to wield two broadswords, typical weapons not demon weapons, and to have black wings like an angel. People refer to him as "The Crow"."

I rolled over again and pulled the covers up to my chin, "I'm sure Maka and Crona can handle him."

"You would prefer to stay here then?"

"Yea, if you don't mind. I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright, goodbye, Melody"

"See you later, Stein."

I sighed. I couldn't remember the last time I left this house. The thought of being out there with all those people made me feel exhausted. Fear was out there. The only time the fear went away was when I was with Stein, when I could touch him and feel his madness. It made me feel a little ashamed that while everyone else in this world was trying to fight off the Kishin's madness; I was leeching it off of Stein like a drug. This madness was tearing me away from the world, there was a blackness inside of me, and it was growing.

Stein POV

I flipped through the library books furiously. I had to figure this out. This was not just some boy with wings out on a self-entitled power binge. There was something bigger. The words he had used were so strange; they floated through my head, mocking me.

Maka shouted, "Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting innocent people?"

Without emotion he replied, "I'm just following orders, this is what I'm supposed to do."

"Well who do you work for?"

He chuckled at that, "I work for darkness on wings, I work for midnight."

Soul became frustrated, "What are you talking about!? Just give us a straight answer!"

"We've been waiting for this madness for as long as I can remember. It's going to help us find what we're looking for."

"So you're looking for something? Is that why you're doing this?" Maka asked.

He shrugged, "Well that's not _my _job, my job is to be here. We know exactly where to look. We are going to take back what's ours. And then darkness will reign."

I shook my head, as if to clear my thoughts. _Darkness on wings, midnight_, who could be waiting for madness…? The pages of the book flew past my eyes. I stopped on a picture of a woman, a woman with black hair and wings like the boy. _Darkness on wings_, the raven-witch Lenore Gorgon, sometimes called the Mother of Demon Weapons. Supposedly she had perished in the explosion at the demon tool factory... but what if she hadn't. There were rumors, that just before she died she was working on a demon weapon that could resonate with any meister, another Excalibur. I slammed the book shut. Everything fell into place. Melody's dreams, when her eyes turn black… I ran to her, but I knew I was too late.

Melody POV

It was only about an hour after Stein left when I heard the front door open. I was still in bed, not sleeping, just staring at the ceiling. It was strange; I had expected Stein to be gone most of the day. I climbed out of bed and went to see him. "Stein?" I called. From my room the house appeared empty. I took a step out, a man dressed in black, like the ones from my dreams, emerged from behind a corner.

"WHA- NO!" I backed myself into the wall, paralyzed by fear. Another appeared from behind and they approached me. I screamed and slashed out at them, their blood flew through the air. It felt like I was in a nightmare. They overpowered me quickly enough; my fear preventing me from thinking clearly. One stuck something into my neck. Immediately my arms became flesh again and slowly my vision went black.

* * *

When I came to, I was being carried/drug through a hallway with stone walls and a high ceiling. It looked like a castle. We came to a huge oak door which swung open as if by magic. The room we entered was huge, black, and the stone walls were covered with vines. In the center of the room, three steps led to a raised platform which held a throne made of twisted black wood. A woman with black hair and black wings sat upon it holding a staff of similar black wood topped with a huge diamond, she wore a long sleeveless black dress that seemed to suck the light out the room. This was the woman from my dreams.

The two men pushed me to my knees in front of her. I was helpless, my hands were cuffed behind my back and my ankles were similarly restrained. All three of us were stained with the men's blood. Her huge dark wings rustled menacingly as she descended the steps. Fear was surging through my veins with an incredible strength. "Messy, messy," she said. She glared at the men, "Can't you ever do a clean job? I send you out to find her and all you do is burn down a whole town, and when you finally bring her back, she's covered in blood."

They bowed their heads obviously very afraid, "We're very sorry, Lady Lenore."

Her gaze did not soften, "Leave us."

She grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to examine it. I flinched from her touch; she was pure evil, like nothing I had felt before.

"Well you're certainly all grown up, you've turned out well. But _this_ is new…" She touched the scar on my face. My eyes widened in fear and I gasped as I felt her consciousness probe into my mind. She invaded my thoughts and memories, looking around for something. Then she retracted and left my body trembling.

She scowled, "So, my sister's little brat did that." She was referring to my scar again. "Well, no matter, it's just a blemish really."

She pulled away from me and I stood carefully, "Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled, "I am the raven-witch Lenore Gorgon, and I am your mother."

I felt my mouth fall open, "But you can't-"

She sighed dramatically, "I guess I should explain. About 800 years ago I "faked my death" in order to get Shinigami off my tail. He was interfering with my work. For a very long time I laid low, I studied quietly and did very little at all, such a boring time. But about 20 years ago I resumed my work. Although I had had much success with demon weapons in the past my dream was to create another Holy Sword." She made the "Excalibur face", "One who was easier to get along with… I wanted a weapon whose wavelength was compatible to all. But not just that... you see Excalibur's powers come from light… I wanted a Holy Sword of Darkness." She looked at me, pleased, "That's what you are, or what you will be."

I was stuttering, trying very hard to understand, "But... My father? My Grandmother?"

She laughed, "Your father is very unimportant to this story, he was just a man, a man stupid enough to fall for me. After he had served his purpose I killed him. Honestly I couldn't even tell you his name."

"B-but…"

Her gaze darkened, "And your _grandmother_, she was your maid, she decided that you deserved something better than the life I would give you, so she escaped with you to that miserable little town. I can't believe how long it took me to find you." She smiled again, "But, when you killed that boy, I felt your wavelength like a homing signal. And _then_ you were whisked away to that wretched academy. Anyway, you're here now and the real fun can begin."

_Real fun_. I didn't want to know what that was. The huge doors opened again. A boy walked in, he looked to be just a little older than me, he was shirtless, wore black jeans and had two swords stored in sheaths strapped to his back. His hair was sandy brown and messy, and he had huge black wings. "Ah, it's good to see you." Lenore said.

He nodded, "Is this her?" He looked me over intently, and then nodded again, "We've missed you."

"Are you… the Crow?"

His fists clenched and he looked away sadly, "Please don't call me that."

"Are my friends ok?" I asked loudly.

He shrugged, "They're a little worse for wear, especially Blondie, but they're not dead. That pink-haired one really packs a punch."

Blondie… that must be Maka. I hoped they were ok. Lenore spoke, "I'm glad the two of you are reacquainted; now we must get to work." With a wave of her hand the doors opened and several of the men in black entered. They began to drag me out.

"What's going on!?" I yelled. Lenore followed us out regally. I noticed The Crow stayed behind and averted his gaze.

We went into a room, it was completely white and there was a table in the center. Despite my struggling they put me on the table and strapped me down so I couldn't move. They hooked me up to an IV and Lenore stood beside me, "I know you're confused but soon everything will become very, _very_ clear. Do you know what power the raven holds? Its beak, its, claws, even its wings, are no different than any other bird's. But, you see, ravens represent darkness, they are darkness. And darkness has a power over humans like nothing else." She ran her fingers across my arm, "You have this power in your blood… and I'm going to pull it out."

I felt the blackness beginning to fill my vision again. "You see Melody, this is going to hurt. But I can make it easier… _Will you join me?_"

Speaking took effort but I spat out as forcefully as I could, "_NEVER_"

"Tsk, tsk, your own mother…" She straightened up and gripped her staff, darkness began to swirl the center of the diamond. Just as I felt myself slip away I heard her whisper. "Graven raven, crow, crow, darkness, darkness, Grow. Show."

Stein POV

When I saw the front door was hanging slightly open I knew it was hopeless. Still, I went inside. The hallway outside her room was stained with blood. I only hoped it wasn't hers. I entered her room. Her necklace had been thrown on the messy covers of her bed and perched right next to it was a small card. I clutched my head and fell against the wall. She was gone, they had taken her, and it was my fault, my fault. I clicked my screw around furiously, trying to regain some composure. I was shaking. She. Was. Gone.

In thick black writing the card read, "Nevermore."


	17. Blackness

Raven-witch Lenore POV

Now, of course, it was quite simple, bringing about the physical changes in Melody. The power to control darkness in all its forms, was in her blood. Bringing that power to light took nothing more than a few spells and a bit of old-fashioned electro-shock therapy. Once her powers surfaced the wings grew almost naturally. I was quite glad to see her wings appear; she looked far too much like her father without them.

I knew she would not join me willingly, and it was such a pity. If that maid hadn't seen fit to carry her off, her loyalties would lie with me and this would be much easier for everyone. But, it seems this was going to have to be done the hard way. Now, I couldn't just have her agree to side with me, I needed to bend her mind; I needed her soul to be _mine._ And this took a lot of work.

Once her powers had grown to full strength and she recovered from _those_ procedures, I began the process of bending her. I alternated between simple beatings; basic physical torture, and more complex mental torture. I would push her under the blackness, changing her eyes black. Then I dig into her memories and using the information to show her images of her closest friends dying at her own hands. It's always a struggle at first, to get the victim to accept these images. But eventually they lose track of what is real and what is in their minds, of what is good, what is bad, who is their enemy, who is their friend. This is precisely what I hoped to accomplish with her, and this madness in the air only helped my cause. The one issue I had encountered was her partner, that mad scientist meister. Whenever I made her kill him, she fought me with no reserve. She would scream and cry out until she fell unconscious; completely unwilling to see him hurt. However this wasn't truly a problem, it meant that once she could watch him die without flinching, I would have her.

Every time we completed a session and Melody lay broken and sobbing, I would ask her the same question, "What is your name?" Every time she replied, teary and hopelessly confused, "Melody Inke." _Inke_ was the name of that wretched maid. Once Melody was mine, she would know how to answer that question, and only once she did that could her pain end.

Stein POV

It had been more than a week since Melody was captured. I was at a meeting with the Death Scythes and Shinigami-sama, discussing the rising organization, "Midnight Dreary" or just "Midnight". Lenore's organization. All the babbling and arguing was making my head pound. I wanted nothing more, than to be alone in my lab, with a cigarette and something interesting to cut apart. I felt nearly ready to snap. Without Melody the madness was building up, I had no way to release it. I was afraid I would break, and then have to face what I really am. I swept my hair out of my face, shaking only slightly. Then some of Azusa's words broke through the chatter, "Stein.. Stein?.. Stein!?"

"Yes, Azusa?" I responded, twisting my screw tiredly.

"We are discussing _your_ partner, do you have any comments, or useful information?"

"I told you what I know, and as far as my comments, we need to find her, _now._"

Marie, looking very sad, came over and tried some attempt at comforting me, "It's going to be alright Stein, we're here for you and we will find her as soon as we can."

I shrugged her off me, Shinigami-sama spoke, "That's not as easy as it sounds, she is more than likely in the Midnight Dreary's headquarters, the location of which is completely unknown."

"Also she might already be dead," Azusa interjected.

I stood, and hunched over the table for a moment before facing her with a terrifying gleam in my eye, "This _witch_, Lenore, she is known not only for her fearsome powers of darkness put for her practicality and her cruelty." The clicks of twisting screw marked the silence, I chuckled. "Those are things I can relate to. If she wanted Melody dead, she would have just killed her, and probably left her in a bloody display for us to see. But if she needed Melody for some purpose, _this _is what she would have done, and she won't kill her until she reveals that purpose and gets to see some sort of pain come from it."

"I think Stein's probably right." Spirit muttered.

Sid replied, "But still, we have no idea how to go about getting her back."

Azusa still stood straight before me despite my harsh words, she said, "When we find the headquarters we will find her, if they are going to keep her alive then our best chance is to focus on bringing down Midnight and once we succeed we will have found Melody in the process."

I shook my head and approached her, "No, no, that's just not acceptable." I moved close enough to her that she was uncomfortable; it was incredibly satisfying to see a woman like her shifting under my gaze, "Do you _know_ what they are doing to her right now?" I asked plainly.

"Well… I-I'm not… no, I suppose I don't know."

I turned away and ran my hands through my hair, trying desperately to hold it together, "That's the thing, neither do I, I have no idea what's happening… I can only _imagine_." Everything was silent. I collapsed into my chair and let them continue on with their useless meeting.

By the end, they had decided to launch a mission to retrieve the demon tool Brew, before Midnight could get their hands on it. They thought that they might be able to gather some information from the battle, or even use Brew's powers, to help find Melody. I only hoped they were right, I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on.

Melody POV

I woke up slowly, aware only of white walls, and pain everywhere. I was still strapped to the table and couldn't even move enough to get a look around. I groaned loudly, that boy, the Crow, appeared in my field of vision.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" he asked. I just scowled at him, "I guess that's a stupid question." I nodded. "Would you like some water?"

"I would like to be untied."

"You know I can't do that."

Whatever the witch had done to me, it had caused huge black wings to grow from my back, just like Lenore's and the Crow's. They were a part of me; I could move them just like my arms, they even felt natural. They rustled as I flexed them but they too, were spread out and strapped down.

"Could you at least let my wings loose? This position is very painful, I'm sure you, of all people would understand."

He released the straps and I allowed my wings to curl in to a more natural position. He brought me water. I will admit it felt wonderful on my cracked and bloodied lips. He began cleaning the dried blood from my skin and applying some ointment to my cuts and bruises. His kindness perplexed me. His touch was gentle and his soul felt sad, and quiet.

"If you don't like being called the Crow, then what do I call you?"

"My name is Musei."

"That's an interesting name. Why are you helping me?"

He shrugged, "I never liked seeing people hurt."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Well you are certainly in the wrong line of work then."

"Indeed," He looked away. "Really, it might be better for you just to give up and let Lady Lenore into your soul. It would be less painful, certainly."

I grimaced, "No, I won't allow that. I don't know how much longer I can keep her out, but I will fight every step of the way. I don't care who she is, she won't take me easily."

He nodded, "Yes, I knew you were like that. Well I'm sorry at the very least."

After a pause, I asked him seriously, "Musei? Do you ever have nightmares?"

"Yes…"

I wanted him to continue, "So do I. What are yours about?"

He fidgeted, "Nothing really just…"

"Please tell me,"

"They're usually about the people she makes me hurt, or just about her, or about blackness. Every once in a while I've dreamt about you…"

"Me?"

"Yes, I have had dreams where you returned to us and… you killed me. I only hope they do not prove true."

I paused, "I don't want to kill you; I also hope those are just nightmares." _But what if I lose this battle to Lenore, what if I lose myself._

He tied my wings down again. "I must go."

He began to leave, "Will I see you again?" I asked.

He smiled, "Unfortunately, I'm sure you will." He slipped out the door before I could reply.

* * *

The next day Lenore entered the white room. She dipped Melody's consciousness into blackness, allowing the darkness in her soul to show through her eyes. She gestured to her men and they undid her restraints. They stood her against the wall and chained her hands above her head. Muttering dark words Lenore forced into the girl's mind and soul. She whimpered only slightly as unseen horrors filled the space behind her eyelids. Lenore stopped and Melody relaxed, looking at the witch with calm black eyes.

Lenore spoke, "That was very good. Tell me darling, what is your name."

Melody's body sagged under the restraints; she sighed and spoke with a touch of resentment, "Melody Inke."

The witch roared. Something was thrown against the wall and the lights in the room began to flicker and die out. She stormed out, slamming the door behind her. The black-clad men looked around nervously.

"What should we do?" one asked.

"Should we just put her back?"

One looked hungrily at her restrained, helpless body, "I think I know what we could do…"

The other looked shocked, "Come on, you can't be serious, Lenore will have our heads, _after_she's pulled our souls out through our mouths."

"You've seen how she's treated her so far… Besides she _just left her _here."

The other shook his head.

"Listen, why don't you all just go outside, I'll go first then the rest of you can have your turn."

The other man felt it was pointless to argue. He ushered the others out while the man approached Melody. Her black eyes watched the ground and her ragged hair hung down into her face. The man came uncomfortably close, "Hello, bird girl." She did not reply, "My, you _are_ a pretty one, even all banged up like that." His fingers ran down the scar on her face. He moved in closer to her, grabbing at her breasts and pushing his body against hers. Her head shot up, cold, dark, eyes filled with hatred.

"_Do NOT touch me._" she hissed.

The lights went dim and he flew backwards, hitting the far wall. She broke the chains that bound her hands to the ceiling; the shackles around her wrists fell to the ground with a meaningless clink. She approached him he was huddling in the corner. She placed her hand on his forehead, the black of his pupils grew insanely wide in fear. He gasped uselessly for breath.

"Is this what you _like?_ You like seeing pain? Well I have plenty to show you, and you can even feel it for yourself." She dug into his soul, digging up memories and cruel thoughts of her own invention, torturing him within the confines of his safest haven. His face ran with tears. After a time she pulled away and left him with a shivering body, and some shredded thing similar to a soul. "Isn't that sad… honestly I feel rather sorry for you. I think you deserve some pity."

She reached down taking his face in her hands. Then she snapped his head almost all the way around. "Sweet Dreams." She whispered.

Melody left the white room and headed for the throne room, the dismal stony décor soothing her black eyes. She threw the doors open without using her hands and strode purposefully to the center of the room. Her black wings rustled as she stopped and curtsied before the witch, Musei, and another short man with a large nose.

"Hello, Mother." She called out.

Lenore stood warily, "How did you get out? What happened to the guards?"

Melody shrugged playfully, "I have no idea, although certainly one of them is _quite _dead."

Lenore appeared distracted, "…and you killed him?"

She smiled, "Of course!"

Musei stood silent and horrified. The black hadn't left her eyes; it seemed Lenore had finally taken her. Lenore turned to the shorter man and smiled genuinely, "Oh Mosquito isn't this wonderful! Just In time."

"Indeed, Lady Lenore." The man bowed his head slightly.

"Melody darling, this is Mosquito. He is heading our mission to retrieve the demon weapon, Brew. And now that you're finally seeing sense, you will be our greatest asset. The DWMA is no match for us now."

Melody smiled and said eerily, "Sounds like _fun_."

Lenore stepped down to Melody's level and looked into her eyes, "What is your name child?"

"Melody Gorgon." Musei looked away sadly as the witch smiled, and laughter filled the room.


	18. Welcome Home

Hey guys, so I'm really sorry, it's been forever since I uploaded, I'm not sure what happened, just writer's block and then school... But here it is, hope you enjoy it :)

Thanks for reading (and putting up with my general lack of schedule) :D

* * *

Stein POV

We skimmed across the waves in a little boat, bundled up in winter coats with the DWMA insignia. We were approaching the old demon tool factory where the magnetic field loomed over us like a cyclone.

Sid went over the plan, "Marie and Justin will go into the field to retrieve Brew, the students will wait outside the field and signal retreat if they do not return in time. Azusa and I will lead the battle against whatever Midnight has in store. Stein, you and Nygus will be with us. Alright?"

"Right."

Sid and I were standing on the ridgeline, looking out over our troops and the otherwise empty field where we expected Midnight to appear soon. The magnetic field was limiting my soul perception and I was growing anxious. I lit a cigarette, "Damn it's cold. When do you think they're going to get here?"

Sid just shrugged, Azusa spoke from weapon form, "My sight is a little fuzzy with this interference but I can see they have a fairly significant army which should be arriving any moment now."

As she said that the first few figures in black began to appear. Nygus transformed and fell into my hands. She addressed Sid seemingly tough but obviously concerned, "Watch yourself."

"You don't have to worry about me." He replied.

Strangely, I felt a slight pang of grief, I was missing Melody. I turned to Sid and said darkly, "Take _plenty_ of prisoners." He nodded gravely, understanding. To find Melody we would need information. Information that would need to be extracted… in that special way… I found myself smiling. I looked down at the mass of humanity that was approaching us. In my mind these people were all either directly or indirectly involved in Melody's capture and they were all going to pay.

At Sid's command we descended, forcing their army back away from the field to give Marie, Justin, and the students the best chance at success. Fighting with Nygus was quite different from what I was used to but close combat was my specialty. With great pleasure I cut through rows of black-clad warriors, or incapacitated them with soul force. I felt my mind clearing; the physical work and focused destruction was a surprising ally in my struggle with madness. Although, it felt so good that it was difficult not to kill every one of them… but that would come later.

Even with the magnetic interference, I was surprised that I did not notice the dark presence approaching until it was right above us. All eyes lifted from the carnage to see a figure cutting through the sky. _Darkness on wings. _The woman, dressed head to toe in form-fitting black, perched on a raised area of land between the two forces. Immediately those on our front lines continued the attack, attempting to push Midnight back despite the strange new threat. As the men approached her they seemed to grow weak, any who managed to reach her fell defeated, even though she wielded no weapon. She began to laugh. The laugh seemed to resonate through the ground, for everyone to hear, the laugh seemed familiar.

"Is that..?" I muttered.

Nygus sounded incredulous, "I think it could be… that's horrible."

My grip tightened, "She needs to be stopped."

Sid was nearby. I signaled to him and ran towards her. I killed anyone who crossed my path, all my restraint lost in rage. Soon she had eliminated all those brave enough to face her and I stood before her. I looked on Melody's face, into eyes that were not hers.

There was a darkness hanging about her that you could practically taste. Even the snow seemed to take on a dreary tint. I felt the darkest places in my soul begin to twitch.

"Hello Stein, it's been such a long time, it's good to see you."

With a wave of her hand Nygus flew out of my grip. I signaled for her to stay away. "It's nice to see you as well… if this is you…"

She shrugged, "This is me, or at least this is me _now_. I'm very sorry I had to leave like I did, I didn't really get a chance to say goodbye,"

I shrugged similarly and stood just beyond her arms reach. "Well, you certainly look different." I gestured to the wings that grew from her back.

"Yes." Her words were apologetic but her eyes held no remorse as she said, "I truly am sorry about what I have to do now. But I am going to be the one who creates this _New World_. You will not stop me."

"..._New World?_"

She chuckled and gestured with her arms, "I am going to fill this world with darkness and make it _mine. _The darkness is so much more peaceful, it is balance in itself. In the coming days there will be no need for light. No need to see, only to feel. A world like that seems rather appealing, and of course it will be mine to rule."

"That's an interesting concept, I'm sorry I can't allow it."

I lunged forward forcing my soul wavelength into her. She reacted quickly; her hands caught mine and just as I expected she absorbed the wavelength. She shook her head sadly. She gripped me tightly and I fell to my knees. Those dark places were now contorting, twisting, stretching. I began to shake violently.

Suddenly she let go with a gasp. She looked down unbelieving at the crossbow bolt that was protruding from her stomach. "Wha-.."

I was losing myself rapidly, lying shaking in the snow. Sid came up from behind Melody, setting Azusa aside. He caught Melody as she began to fall, laying her on her side. Just before I completely plunged into the madness I saw her green eyes look horrified at the blood on her hands. With my last shred of coherent thought I muttered, "So, even angels bleed."

Melody POV

I was locked up in DWMA's dungeons for 4 days. I was seated on the ground with my hands cuffed above my head, my wings hung at my sides partially unfurled. They had put on gloves and a blindfold; apparently they believed my eyes and hands had something to do with how I control my powers. It felt horrible to be tied up again but, I don't blame them for keeping me like that, they were afraid. They didn't understand my powers and that frightened them. It wasn't their fault that they didn't know what to do with me; I didn't know what to do either.

After 4 days I had gotten used to the feeding schedule, but then someone came in between lunch and dinner. I heard them stop in the open doorway, "Hello?" I called out, "Who's there."

There were footsteps, fingers pulled the blindfold away, "Stein," I whispered. He looked into my eyes for a long time; I knew he wanted to make sure they were mine. He sat down heavily next to me.

"Hello Melody."

I felt tears rising in my eyes, "Stein… I- I'm so sorry." We were both looking straight ahead, I heard his screw clicking, "I'm sorry about all the people I hurt, I know what I did but I wasn't really in control… it was... it was like I was watching myself from the back of a movie theatre, I- I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you… I thought you weren't going to come back, I thought you hated me."

He sighed, "I'm sorry I let this happen to you, and I'm truly sorry I didn't come sooner. I've never been that deep in the madness before." His voice took on an unusual tone, "I was in a world of delusion, a world where reality is impossible to comprehend… It was interesting to discover that some visions can be so frightening that I would _want_ to return to sanity… so now here I am."

"Yes, here we are,"

There was a pause, "Why haven't you set yourself free?"

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Well I won't. I'm not going to risk the darkness taking over. Besides where would I go? I need them to trust me again."

He looked at me, trying to understand, then pulled out a key and let my hands free. I removed the gloves meant to contain my magic. "I'm not even sure how to use my powers."

I tucked my wings in and put my head on Stein's chest, curling up against his body. His hand moved to touch the black feathers, "It really is quite interesting…" he muttered. I took his hand in mine and we sat like that for a long time. I felt the darkness at the center of his soul. Just like I had known how to awaken it, I knew how to calm it. I felt his ongoing battle with the madness relax and move in his favor, and I felt my fear beginning to disappear. The darkness was still there, and I knew it wouldn't go away, but I believed I could accept it, and in that moment I feared nothing.

"I could help you, you know." Stein said.

"Hmm?" I looked up, his eyes were closed and his head leaned against the wall.

"I could help you control your powers and the darkness… It doesn't have to be a curse."

"Maybe, but I don't want to lose myself, deep down I don't want to destroy things…"

He touched the scar on my face, "Darkness doesn't have to be bad, you of all people could use it for good."

I nodded considering, "Do you understand just how powerful I could be?"

"You can control darkness in all forms…"

"Yes, but what many people fail to realize is that there is a little bit of darkness in _everything_."

He pulled me to my feet, "And that is a beautiful thing."

Then after weeks of feeling alone and scared, I finally got to go home.


	19. The Snake

Hey guys, I feel like a horrible person I'm so sorry my uploading schedule is so bad, I've just been stressed and generally unmotivated, but the story is coming to a conclusion so Yay! there are still a few more interesting things coming up and hopefully it will be somewhat enjoyable.

Thank you so much for reading 3

-MadScientistForever

* * *

As soon as we were alone in the house, Stein pulled me in close to him. I buried my face in his chest and he rested his chin on my head.

"I really did miss you." He muttered.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated.

He pulled the sleeve of my shirt back exposing the ugly wounds on my wrists "Will you tell me what happened?" His fists clenched, "Can you tell me what they did to you?"

I looked into his eyes which were staring at some point in the shadows. His madness had grown so much stronger, "That's not really important, you know the results." The alien wings on my back rustled slightly.

I took his hand, "Let's go outside. There are better things to focus on."

I went out into the night and he followed me silently. In the courtyard he picked a rock off the ground and set it in front of me. I shifted nervously as he spoke in a far-away tone, "It's a simple enough theory, in the atoms of matter there are particles which have mass and in the space between those particles there is nothing, empty space, an absence of light. You should be able to manipulate this rock, or any matter, by affecting the darkness it is made of."

I nodded. My hand reached out and I touched the stone with one finger. I forced my presence into the dark space inside it, then attempted to bend it to my will. I felt something terrifying in the back of my mind begin to squirm. Something was moving in my soul that I didn't want to let out.

"It's alright." Stein laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let go." I muttered through clenched teeth, eyes closed.

His soul anchored me to this world as I tentatively opened that new part of me, the part that didn't really belong. My eyes fluttered open and I felt darkness like it was light and saw power in _everything_.

The world hummed and swirled around me, the night fueling my strength. I made the rock fly into the air and stopped it before it hit the ground. I clenched my fist and the rock exploded into a million pieces.

Stein and I began to laugh. We sat down next to the wall and he said, "I didn't really expect that to work, I was just guessing… What an interesting experiment." He gazed at me fiendishly.

My head was spinning with energy and the knowledge that I could actually control this power. Best of all, I still felt like me; I didn't need a mirror to tell me that my eyes were still green.

I smiled at him, "Oh, yes, I am just so interesting."

I sensed he was beginning to slip, getting just a little giddy with insanity, but in the night-time I had enough power to keep it from completely pulling us under.

"You know it's true, but what I don't understand is what such an _interesting_ person would be doing with Kidd. He's just so boring. So lined-up, so _symmetrical._" He shook his head and smiled, "I knew you two wouldn't work out."

"Really..?" I touched my face and spoke seriously, "Honestly, then, I thought it would, I really liked him... After the chaos I came from, it felt good to have some symmetry. But that obviously wasn't enough. What we really need is balance… and there is a big difference. Balance is a lot harder to find."

He shook his head again, "No balance is rather simple, but now, nothing is balanced. There's so much madness in the air, the world is practically choking on it. Sometimes it's difficult to remember what it was like before the madness, but it's at least nice to think it was better than this." He sighed, "I'm so tired of fighting it…"

I was silent, unsure of what to say. I only prayed he continued to fight, "The Kishin's reign will end eventually, we will help the world balance itself." I couldn't help the slight waver in my voice that showed I didn't really believe what I was saying.

"Hmm." He said distractedly, "It is easier with you here."

I began to absent-mindedly play with the shadows in the corner. I stretched the darkness towards us and twirled it around.

I smiled, "Stein, tell me honestly, what are you afraid of?"

His clicked his screw around once, and then again. "I am afraid of things that I don't understand. I find myself in a constant cycle of experimentation and discovery, but I am never satisfied. In order to be in control something you must understand it and it seems I feel a need to be in control… But with this madness, it turns my longing for knowledge into obsession and takes away _all_ my control. Now I'm just afraid of who I will become, and who I might hurt."

I touched his chest, "For now at least, _you're still you_ and I believe you won't give in easily. You're strong."

"Maybe."

I noticed he was shaking; I didn't really think it was because of the cold but I still said, "It's a little chilly, should we go back inside?" He nodded and stood.

Instead of going off to our rooms, we settled on the couch. It was obvious that neither of us wanted to be alone. I curled up to him. It felt so good to be close to him again. I felt the darkness in the center of his soul and I shared the feeling of his madness. It helped ease his strain while the break from sanity gave me peace and confidence.

He seemed confused by my closeness, but then gave in and put an arm around me. He leaned his head back and chuckled running a finger down the scar on my face, "What about you? _T__ell me honestly_, now that your past is no longer a fear-shrouded mystery, what are you afraid of? What does the raven fear?"

I smiled at him, "I don't know what I'm afraid of anymore, madness makes me smile and the dark just makes it easier to see. I have you, and I feel strong."

His screw clicked in the silence, "You can laugh in the face of madness and shadows shift at your touch... that doesn't seem very balanced. It seems like it would be very easy for something to make you fall."

I closed my eyes, "... Maybe."

There was a pause. "…Can you make me a promise?" he said quietly.

"Of course,"

"If I lose this fight… If I…"

My eyes flew open, "Stein. I _won't let you go."_

"No, no," He ran his hand through his hair nervously, "You already proved that you're strong enough to stay. I need to know that you'll be strong enough to… to stay safe. I couldn't stand to know you were hurt."

I nodded but didn't reply; I wasn't sure that was a promise I could keep.

* * *

The next day we woke to someone knocking at the door. I untangled myself from Stein's arms with some difficulty, as he was still half asleep. I barely opened the door before Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star piled into the room. There was a moment of awkward silence while we stared at each other before Maka pulled me into a bear hug, "WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I noticed Stein retreat quietly away from the commotion.

"You certainly have changed," Soul stated.

"Don't be mean, Soul, she looks amazing."

"God, Maka, I wasn't being mean. Mel, we're really glad you're back."

Black Star started shouting, "I'm going to kill those fuckers for what they did! I haven't gotten ANY of the spotlight since they kidnapped you! Everyone's always talking about you, instead of ME; they're saying all sorts of stuff about how-"

Tsubaki cut him off sternly, "Black Star!" then she continued quieter, "It is true though, people have been saying… things... Could you tell us what the truth is?"

I sighed, "That's a little difficult for me now, but I'm afraid most of what you heard is probably true."

They looked down, Maka spoke, "So then… at the Battle…"

"Yea. But please believe me, I wasn't in control."

Soul looked me in the eye, "We believe you."

Maka grimaced, "Oh yea, I almost forgot, the reason we're here: we have some bad news…"

"Yes?"

"Medusa's back."

I felt every muscle in my body tighten, "_What?"_ I spat harshly.

Maka looked just as disgusted as I felt, "Yea she's here and she's being kept alive in the dungeons. She wants to _make a deal_ with Shinigami-sama."

"That's insane! How is she alive? Why doesn't Shinigami just kill her?"

Soul shook his head, "Because she gave us Brew. I don't know what she's up to, but there's no way we can trust her, I've got a really bad feeling."

"Wait, what exactly happened at the Battle for Brew? Why didn't you guys get Brew then?"

"Oh!" Maka said, "Sorry, let us explain. Marie and Justin went into the magnetic field and we were stationed outside to guard them. After twenty minutes they still hadn't returned and we got nervous."

"So we went in to save them!" Black Star added. "It turns out, that traitorous cheese slicer, Justin, turned on Miss Marie."

Soul said, "He didn't actually hurt her, he just ditched her and she got lost, couldn't find her way out."

Maka coughed to regain control of the story, "Anyway, we got her out then went back in to get Brew. We ended up fighting this guy, Mosquito… We lost. But apparently the Brew he got was a fake, but now we have the real one."

My muscles were still tight, and I felt like my soul was doing summersaults "Mosquito, huh? I know that guy; you're lucky to be alive. "

"You know him?" Soul asked.

Tsubaki looked confused, "How?"

"Hah, he's quite chummy with my mother and it was his idea to put me in that battle. He's the reason I was out there hurting _my own _people. Anyway, I think I want to pay the witch a visit."

Tsubaki looked nervous, "Well I don't really think you're supposed to-"

"Don't worry about it Tsubaki." Black Star said, "You need to come with me to beat the shit out of Ox. That sap called for a rematch, _again_."

She looked relieved, "Okay Black Star."

"We'll go with you." Maka said darkly

"Yea."

I smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

Stein wasn't with us and I was beginning to feel a little nervous in the dark halls under the school. Soul and Maka were there but they couldn't block out my memories of the last time I was in this place.

We approached the door marked with her name.

"Hello?" a small voice called from inside.

Maka lost it almost immediately and began yelling at her about the demon-swordsman. "You evil witch! What have you done with Crona?!"

I stayed silent, thinking. Now that I was here I wasn't sure how to go about this encounter. I held so much hate for this woman but if I was going to do anything about it, I would have to tread lightly.

Soul calmed her down and I approached the door. Without speaking, I laid my hand on the door, moved the lock's tumblers into the unlocked position and let it swing open. My silhouette fell on a little girl's from, but it wasn't just a little girl. Medusa appeared genuinely shocked; I was something she was not expecting, for the moment I had the upper hand.

She spoke with a sneer, "Oh, it's _you_, the raven's daughter. You _have_ turned out well, looking more and more like my sister every day…" she began to pout, "Why can't my experiments ever turn out as good as hers…"

Soul yelled, "She's not just some experiment you know, she's a person!"

"Soul, be quiet, she's not wrong."

The witch smiled, "Really though, I am surprised to see you; I had heard your mother drove you insane... left you blathering in a cell much like this one."

I chuckled, and said ominously, "Frankly that's not that far from the truth, except, I'm not in a cell anymore… But, you see, _I heard_ you were dead… In fact if I remember correctly, I cut you in half."

She laughed, "You? You did nothing; you're just a tool, nothing without your meister. Stein is one of the few worthwhile humans in this world, and now he's going completely insane, what a waste."

I grimaced. I knew she was stronger than me so acting tough wouldn't do any good. If I played innocent I might have a chance at slipping under her guard. But it would take time.

I put on a face to invoke some pity, "You _witch, _you're the reason he's going insane, you did that to him. You don't have the right to speak his name."

"Oh my, so you still have a soft spot for the mad-professor, tell me; has he tried to cut you open in your sleep yet?"

"No, and I trust him," I said sweetly.

"Stupid girl."

There was a pause as we moved to lock eyes, "I didn't come because I want to chat, tell me what you're doing here Medusa, what's your game?"

"That is strictly between Shinigami-sama and I."

I stood, "Then I'm done here."

"But maybe I could let you in..." I stopped, "Maybe I'll even let you in on some of the rewards... but you'll have to come closer, it's not for _their_ ears. You know, just between us witches."

"_I am not a witch._" My fists clenched.

"Oh really now?" she shrugged, "If that's what you think, either way, if you want my information…"

Of course I didn't think she would actually tell me her plan, but maybe I might get something. Even if she flat-out lied, I might have some clue about what she was covering up. I took a step towards her. Maka and Soul both looked very uncomfortable.

"Closer." I leaned in until her face was close to mine.

She whispered, "I'm going to kill-" and then she stuck her tongue in my ear!

"What the fuck was that! Your body might be 7 years old but are you really that immature?"

She shrugged, I left quickly and slammed and locked the door with a wave of my hand.

She called, "You're more like me than you think!" I winced. "And that's something you can't run away from."

Maka and Soule looked at me, frozen. I started to walk away, "Well, that was a complete waste of time."

* * *

"She's really alive?" Stein asked, clutching his head in his hands. "She's been alive all this time?... We didn't kill her!?"

I shook my head, "And she's trying to make some kind of deal with Shinigami-sama."Stein's hands were shaking. "Are you okay?"

"No, I… I need to destroy something." The light glinted off his glasses.

I swept some stray hairs out of his eyes and noticed that his face was rough with stubble, "Will practice dummies do the trick?"

"Hopefully yes."

Bits of rubber and stuffing flew in the air while I channeled away as much of his madness and frustration as I could. Her words and presence had never ceased to haunt his memory. I knew she was what filled his nightmares and now the demon of his dreams had stepped into the real world. I was terrified it would push him over the edge.

He panted from exertion, "Soul Resonance."

"Right."

In my little world the stars still shone as bright as before but everything else was completely black. Even the water, which stirred uneasily like there was a wind blowing far away.

"You feel heavier than before." Stein stated, holding my scythe form and shivering only faintly now.

"Really?"

"Yea, I like it."

He began using his soul wavelength through me. We flowed seamlessly and destroyed a lot of things besides just practice dummies. It felt like we were both enjoying this chance to let off steam until Stein suddenly dropped me and fell to the ground.

I changed back quickly, "Stein! Are you okay?"

His whole body was shaking so badly he was practically convulsing. I gripped his shoulders, "Stein!? What's happening?" He grew still and his eyes glazed over,

He touched the wings on my back, he spoke with desperation as if he had to get the words out or he would stop believing them, "If you ruled over the world in darkness, would that make you God? Yes, I suppose it would. If you used darkness to be God, then the dark would be righteous, could I use my darkness, my madness, and still be in the right? Can I do what I want, what I crave, and still be the man I'm supposed to be? Can you do it? Will you be God? I would help you."

I blinked away the tears starting to form, "Stein, you know that can't happen. That's not the world you want, it's _not_ right. Please stop talking like this, you have to keep fighting, I know you can."

"I thought I could, but _she's_ here now. She makes it so I don't know what sanity is anymore, and when you're mad you can't know what's right."

My tears were flowing freely now, "Maybe you need to go back inside, get some sleep…"

He stood and began to walk, swaying slightly and turning his screw "So I can dream of her? Or worse, dream of you? What's the point anymore?"

I grabbed his hands attempting to lead him back inside, and bring him back to something like sanity, "The point is, I need you to be yourself again, because I need my partner."

He pulled his hands away quickly and stopped walking, "You remind me of her sometimes, especially now..."

I backed away and he kept walking, after I got too cold I followed him inside. I shut the door to my room and sunk against it holding my wet face in my hands. It was painful to see him like this and there was only one way to fix it. I was going to kill Medusa. And this time, make sure I took her soul.


End file.
